A Rosebud in the Wasteland
by MiddayStargazer
Summary: Unable to find a decently salvageable salary at most jobs, Ruby decides to take a very different approach on earning it...
1. Chapter 1

The young girl could feel the lukewarm air brush against her shoulders; summer decided to have slightly chiller nights. She sighed, knowing to get an actual job but none provide as much money as the one she choose. Ruby needed that salary.

If any of her friends knew what she was about to do, they'd… Ruby gave her head a firm shake. She made this decision on her own; no one forced her, no one threatened her, and no one said she had to. Silently repeating that to herself, Ruby did one final look-over at her ensemble.

It was modest; a black lacy off-the-shoulder top, matching the trimmings on her black transparent thigh-highs. A red and pink rose-patterned black miniskirt with black ballet flats to showcase her legs. Her brand new white chain purse completed the look. It was all a bit too girly for her tastes, but Ruby didn't wish to be recognizable — to the point where she grew her hair out over the past few months and dyed the tips red. She even made an attempt with makeup and curling her hair. She had the burns to prove it.)

Ruby took a deep breath and went off, hailing a taxi to possibly the worst place in all of the city — the red light district.

* * *

Her flats left faint hollow clicks against the concrete. Ruby wrinkled her nose a little from foul smells. Countless gaudy neon signs blinded her. She would've gone somewhere else, but knew she wouldn't be recognized, or seen, by anyone she knew in a place like this. She looked around. _How am I suppose to attract attention…?_ Lost in deep thought, she didn't realize how much attention she was _already_ attracting. Ruby let out a shriek as she felt a slap against her backside.

Turning around, she found herself surrounded by five men. Each was dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses, and a red tie, with a small amount of variation to distinguish them. All of them had black hair with two having a black mustache as well. They all also seem to have the same skin tone.

"C-Can I help you?" Ruby asked, smiling nervously and felt beads of sweat drip down on the nape of her neck.

One of the men flashed her a nasty sneer. "How much?"

"Oh! Uh…um…w-well that d-depends on—"

"Nice try boys, but I already made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

Ruby turned her head to the direction of the voice. Standing before her was a tall and slender man. He stood out mostly because of his white single-breast jacket; the rest of his ensemble black with a gray tie. His bright orange hair well-groomed and slicked back, giving an air of a professional. Ruby's silvery eyes meet emerald ones, forgetting her current situation. But a gruff voice quickly brought her back.

"The hell you talking about Torchwick!? I didn't see you offer her shit!"

"Okay, you're right — I didn't." The man admitted smirking, momentarily breaking eye contact with the young girl to address the other man. "And just what were you going to offer, might I ask?"

"Five hundred."

"For an hour?"

The black-clothed man sneered. "That's right."

"You truly are a cheapskate." He turned back to Ruby. "Hello Red. Roman Torchwick at your humble service. And I'll offer you a _grand_ per hour."

While the group of men voiced their complaints, Ruby stared at Roman, dumbfounded. _Will he really pay you…?_ The back part of her mind questioned. A rush of sudden bravery washed over her. She held out her palm. "Two grand, in cash…upfront?" She dared asked.

"Two grand it is then." Roman agreed, smiling as he reached for his wallet. Pulling out a few hundreds and fifties — along with twenties and tens here and there — he placed the money into her small hand. Ruby counted it to be sure. Discovering he truly did pay all two grand, she tucked it all into her purse. She looked back up at Roman and gave a nod. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

He grinned and offered her his arm. "I know a place."

Taking his arm, Ruby let him lead her on, leaving the group of men to their own misery and groans.

* * *

Staring. That's all they did for nearly the past hour — staring. Roman stared at the young girl from the leather couch. Ruby stared out the window — on the far side opposite of the room (and from Roman) — from the tenth floor boutique hotel room. It was rather luxurious actually; open and spacious with a king-size bed. Expensive no doubt, albeit Ruby seemed more interested in the blinking traffic light down below her.

"Are you afraid of me, Red?" Roman finally broke the brittle silence. Ruby stiffened, mechanically shaking her head. "N-No…! I-It's just that I…I never really done this before in a p-place like this and…a-and…" She grew more flustered with every word, wishing she kept quiet.

Seeing her so flustered made Roman's pants tighten. He wanted nothing more than to feel her with his own skin. He cursed under his breath at the fact they were both still heavily dressed.

That was about to change…

Getting up, Roman walked over to Ruby and turned her to face him. She looked up at him confused. "Wha—?" She couldn't finish because at that moment he had her lip-locked.

"Mmm…" She muffled as Roman wrapped his arms around her. He rested his hands on her lower back. Unable to resist, they drifted lower to her soft rear. Even through the silky fabric he could feel how firm and plump it was. He couldn't resist any longer and squeezed it firmly causing her to break the kiss and throw her head back and cry out. Roman smiled. Her sounds were absolutely incredible, and he wanted to hear more of her sweet voice.

His eyes flickered to her face. She was definitely hesitant and embarrassed. "I-I've never..." Ruby couldn't finish. But he knew what she meant. He pushed his face into her neck and inhaled her rosy scent, earning himself a slight sigh. "I'm not stopping here…" was all he whispered. She grew quiet, and he heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm scared..." She finally admitted.

Roman brought his head back up, noticing her alarmed expression.

"Why's that?" He asked, stroking her hair comfortingly. She looked at him and then away again.

"W-What if… What if I don't 'respond' the 'right way'…or I…I can't satisfy?" She asked worriedly.

Roman chuckled. And she looked at him slightly annoyed.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Don't worry about that. It doesn't essentially matter to me. I mean I'm not exactly what you would call a saint." He explained. Ruby blinked, but wasn't shocked. He didn't exactly give off that vibe. Roman kissed her passionately again. "Is that enough reassurance?" He smiled. She blushed and shyly nodded. But even though he was considerate enough, she was still nervous. Roman read her expression.

"I'll teach you many things. I'll bring you to your sexual peak, Red." He whispered seductively.

Before she could respond, he picked Ruby up bridal style and carried her over to the bed; her flats slipped off, falling to the ground. His strength surprised her, and almost marveled her. He set her down gently, then stood up to undress himself. He kicked off his dress shoes and pulled off his socks and coat, tossing them to the floor. Then he untied his tie, slipped it off and unbuckled his belt around his dress shirt, undoing the buttons to reveal his defined upper body. He kept his pants on for the time being. Ruby stared at him in wonder.

Roman buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent again as he firmly embraced her petite form. Ruby, arms wrapped around his back, slowly closed her eyes from the heated sensation, warming her body. She couldn't stop the small "eep" escaping her lips as Roman suddenly placed small kisses on her shoulders as his arms squeezed her closer. His lips travelled up her neck and nestled under her ear; hot breath ghosting over. "Ready…?"

He was still giving her a chance to turn away. Ruby took in a deep breath and nodded again, knowing very well she was only half prepared. He chucked and nibbled her ear, running one hand up underneath her top and rest upon her breast. "So it _does_ have a built-in…"

Ruby's face burned. "Hey!"

Roman laughed and kissed her cheek. "I meant no offense Red. Just making a verbal observation. But on a more serious note, try not to have outbursts like that in the future — you'll kill the mood." With that, he slowly began pulling off her top, exposing her smooth, pearly white, skin to his gaze.

Once Ruby's top was over her head, he tossed the article of clothing to the floor. As soon as he did, he licked her neck and trailed downward to her breasts. Her breasts were bigger than he imagined, but just as well rounded and perky as he guessed. Both hands ran over her soft breasts, bumping over the erect nipples, sensitive to his touch. Ruby let out a small moan, feeling him pinch her nipples. Her breathing became more heavy and her vision hazy, glancing down at the older man teasing her. Roman's eyes moved from her chest to her delicate face.

She was beautiful, he decided. Brilliant silver eyes — like the moon itself — with long eyelashes that couldn't possibly be fake. Thick, rich, dark hair tinted red, cascading down to her waist and glossed pale pink, heart-shaped, lips; slightly swollen from the affections moments before. Ruby had an innocent beauty that not even he denied. Roman reached out to tuck her hair behind her right ear and caressed her cheek.

Ruby stared up at him in confusion. Before any of this she assumed it would be quick and extremely rough, but this man truly surprised her. Granted, they both knew it wasn't really love — only possibly a one-night stand, nothing more and nothing less. _I guess that doesn't mean he can't enjoy himself…or at least get his money's worth…_ She thought, letting out a small sigh. Then seemingly out of nowhere, Roman quickly leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

Wide-eyed, the young girl's cheeks turned pink by the sudden action, albeit soon relaxing. Fondling her breasts, he licked her lower lip. Hesitantly she opened her mouth, her tongue gingerly meeting his. Having little to no experience, Ruby didn't mind Roman taking dominance. However she abruptly broke the kiss, letting out a surprised gasp.

Unaware and distracted by the kiss, Roman had sneaked one hand underneath her skirt, pressing his middle finger against her panty-covered folds. Face flushed, Ruby looked at him embarrassed. He smiled, continuing to stroke against the silky fabric. "You know, Red… You made the smart move on wearing a skirt, they're much easier to remove than pants." With two fingers, he began pulling off the said clothing. Ruby lifted up her hips so Roman could fully remove it. The skirt dropped to the floor, joining her lacy top; her thigh-highs soon followed after.

Roman gazed upon the innocent maiden before him. Only lacy black panties shield her most sacred virtue. Her arms hugged her chest, her legs squeezed together. His eyes never stayed in one place for too long for two reasons: one, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Two…well he just kept finding places on her delicate figure that were better than the last. It bewildered him to think this timid girl, scared out of her mind from being surrounded by half a dozen strangers earlier, was now serene.

Letting out a chuckle, Roman sat up, shrugged off his shirt and leaned in. Then his hand searched and found hers and guided it up to his chest. For a moment Ruby simply felt the beating of his heart. Unconsciously, she sat up in front of him and gingerly traced her hand along his pectorals. Roman remained still so that she could exploit her curiosity, along with her getting used to the feeling of him. Her hand continued to slid across his skin, slowly bringing up her other hand. She looked down and used her fingers to trace the contour of his abs. They were smooth and define, towards the bottom they almost formed a v-shape that guided her to his lower region.

But then she noticed a slight bulge forming and pushing against the fabric of his pants. Her cheeks flushed, but she was visibly curious. She moved her hand to the bulge and rubbed her palm against it as gently as she could. Roman grunted at the slight pleasure, catching Ruby off guard. But as he slowly shook his head, she guessed that his outburst was out of enjoyment not pain. So she resumed. This time she gripped it lightly and rubbed it a little more confidently, and she once again heard him grunt before he stopped her motions.

She looked at him, surprised that he stopped her. But he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm teaching you this time." He replied pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her. As he stared down at her, Ruby began to fidget while trying to adjust to a more comfortable position. He exhaled lustfully, enjoying her anticipation.

Being underneath the half naked man above her was becoming more and more nerve-racking with every passing second. But Ruby wasn't going to push him away. She didn't want to, even if she was still nervous. She rubbed her thighs together. Her body was starting to feel a desperate need for friction, but she didn't know how to tell Roman without embarrassing herself. Luckily he caught on and smiled perversely.

"Finally giving in?" He teased. She grumbled to herself but instantly stopped when he started taking her panties off. The feeling of his hands against her thighs felt tingly and this time she wasn't going to stop him from removing them. Ruby suddenly felt self-conscious, and tried to cover herself up, only to have Roman push her hands away.

"Don't worry. You won't care about that soon…" He smiled.

He brought his head down and trailed kisses all the way from her mouth to her lower abdomen. As his hot lips fluttered against her skin, she unknowingly bucked her hips. She closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulders tightly, and absentmindedly pushed him further down.

"Please...?" She heaved.

Roman complied and brought his head between her legs, and started kissing her inner thighs until he came to her most sensitive spot. Using his index finger, he began to rub her folds. The pleasure was a new feeling to Ruby and she moaned and threw her head back.

"You want more Red?"

Ruby released another breathless sigh and nodded intently.

Roman quickly lowered his head back in between her thighs. His breath ghosted over her, sending shivers down Ruby's spine. She rolled her hips, signaling to continue. He kissed her briefly and began to teasingly trace his tongue around her folds causing her vision to blur. She brought her hands down and gripped his hair as he caressed her. "Mmmh... Roman…" She moaned. His hands held firmly onto her thighs to stop her from bucking her hips too wildly. He pushed his tongue harder against her folds. Her taste was strangely addicting — sweet with a hint of bitterness, a flavor that excited him.

Ruby's grip in his hair tightened as she felt a strange new sensation building up in the pit of her stomach. "Roman…I-I…" She sighed. He ignored her and focused onto her swollen clit, licking and sucking on it hungrily. She moaned loudly, no longer caring that he can hear her. The build in her stomach heightened and her body was begging for a release. She looked for the right words to tell him but…

She exhaled softly. "Please… Ah… D-Don't stop..."

Hearing her words pushed him to nibble her clit and pull it with his teeth excitedly. "N-No... Roman...!" Ruby panted loudly. She knew she could longer hold it back anymore. Her body jerked and tensed up, and her grip on his hair became excruciatingly tight as she came to her release. She cried his name over and over as small gush of her release flowed into his mouth. He moaned and selfishly lapped up and swallowed every drop until she ceased. Her hands loosened his hair and fell to her sides exhausted.

"S-Sorry if I…hurt your head…" She apologized, panting.

Roman lifted his head up and licked his lips. "It takes more than that to hurt me, Red." He replied, kissing her. He cupped her face and pulled her close. Twisting their tongues together, Ruby tasted something foreign. Her face burned realizing it was her own taste.

Roman grunted. The discomfort of his hard member tugging at the fabric of his pants was becoming unbearable. He pulled away. He removed his pants' belt, then moved to the edge of the bed and slid his pants off, now only wearing his boxers. With more room for his erection he sighed in relief, but was still a bit frustrated at the slight resistance that still held it. Suddenly he felt Ruby's arms wrap around him as she pressed her body against his back. Her hair tickled his sides.

"Does it hurt?" She asked innocently resting her head on his shoulder. He felt her hot breath against his back, and smiled.

"Not really." He replied turning around and pulling her close to him. After laying her back on the bed one last time, his hands started to massage her soft breasts. Ruby moaned as he pinched her erect nipples again and teased them roughly. His head lowered and enveloped one of her nipples into his mouth as he continued to knead the other. Suckling on the tender bud, he swirled his tongue against it and loved how Ruby continuously cried out his name.

Ruby could feel his erection brush against her inner thigh and throb. Roman pulled away, and decided to stop denying his impulses any longer. Finally he gripped his boxers and pulled them off earning himself a gasp from Ruby. He was now fully revealed, just like Ruby. She stared at his member. It was bigger than she imagined, and her nerves were returning slowly. He grabbed his erection and positioned himself in front of her. The searing and considerably large flesh prodded her opening as he rubbed himself against her folds. Another gasp escaped her lips. But Roman's expression grew serious.

"This might hurt, if it does… Hold onto me…" He whispered, kissing her forehead. Ruby nodded shyly and wrapped her arms around his back tightly. He eased his way into her, taking it slow and looking at her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. But he found it difficult to go slowly because of how the inside of her felt. She was so warm as she molded around him, and he had to use every muscle in his body to keep from slamming into her and fucking her relentlessly. About halfway inside he felt a resistance. It was both a good and bad thing. On the upside she wasn't lying and actually is a virgin, but on the downside...

"Like I said Red, hold onto me…" He repeated. Her grip on his back tightened and she nodded, preparing herself.

With a quick thrust he pushed through her hymen and buried himself deep inside. Instantly she squeezed him in a jolt of pain, and shut her eyes, swearing under her breath. Roman kissed her neck and every spot on her face gently hoping it would help. "Sorry about that." He whispered. She took a moment to let the brief pain leave her system. "It wasn't…as bad I thought it would be…" She sighed relieved. Roman smiled and kissed her. "That's good Red. It's good that you're strong like that…" He replied. To his surprise she smiled. "Because I have someone who teaches me." She whispered giving him a peck on his cheek. He was shocked. "Damn Red, you know what you're doing…" He grinned.

She nodded her head, giving him the "okay" to move.

He started moving slowly; making sure she got used to his size being inside of her. He pulled out and pushed back into her, restraining his hips. When her moans grew louder and less filled with pain he gradually increased his pace. "F-Faster…!" She pleaded, kissing him. Roman complied and his thrusting increased. They moaned into each other's mouths at the pleasure sweeping over them. Ruby broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath. "Roman…" She moaned loudly. He wanted to hear more of her sounds so he licked along her jugular and sucked on it, knowing it would leave a mark. He smirked upon hearing her whimper.

He groaned as he pulled her hips into his erection for deeper penetration. Ruby's voice rose higher and higher with every passing thrust. She could feel every inch of him slide in and out of her in carnal desire. "Red…" He moaned breathlessly. She gripped the sheets of the bed. Her lust only increased as he pounded into her, and she could feel the tingles and excitement building up between both of them.

She yelled. "M-More...!"

Hearing those screams made Roman even harder, and he found himself building up and getting closer to release. He grunted laying his body down on top of hers. He felt her nipples brush up and down against his chest, and their lips touching but never quite kissing. Roman groaned as Ruby decided to kiss his neck like he did hers. She nipped at his lower jaw and kissed him over and over again feeling his tongue against hers.

She too could feel her release getting closer. Both were in need for more intensity, so Roman reluctantly pulled out. Ruby sighed in frustration, but stopped when he sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He gripped her waist tightly.

"Wrap you legs around me." He whispered. Ruby did as he asked, and then she lowered herself back onto him.

He slammed upwards and pulled her hips down at the same time. She yelped pushing her head into his shoulder. Roman's torso was rubbing relentlessly against her breasts, and the new position instantly made it harder for both of them to last. Ruby tightened her arms around him and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Several breathless moans escaped their mouths and echoed through the room.

Consumed by pleasure, he rolled her onto her back again and she instantly gripped the sheets. Ruby's body tensed up first and she arched her back. Roman felt her walls clench tightly around him, squeezing him relentlessly before her release hit her even harder than before. He continued thrusting into her through it, not easing up in the slightest.

"Roman…!" She cried.

"Red…!" He yelled.

Ruby felt warmth deep inside her. The release felt so good that Roman's hands gripped the sheets and he pressed his head onto the bed next to hers. His breath ghosted Ruby's neck causing her to shiver. He filled her up inside and she loved the feeling. There was so much that some of it managed to escape her and trickle onto the bed, but they didn't care.

He regained his senses faster than her. He slowly pulled out of her. She panted heavily as he watched her chest rise and fall. Seeing her like that was almost enough to make him go another round. After a few more moments she sat up. Roman cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Are you alright?" He asked grinning. She blushed and nodded.

"Yes…" She whispered.

He kissed her again. Then he stood up and started to get dressed. Ruby was about to until she noticed that it was almost eleven. "Looks like our two hours are up Red. Too bad though, I wanted to go another round. I didn't get a good enough taste of my new favorite candy." Roman said, lighting a cigar. She blinked hard.

"Your new favorite candy?" She blushed, embarrassed that he would refer to her that way.

"You should get 't to catch a cold now would you?"

Ruby nodded and tried standing up but fell to her knees when she felt excruciating pain between her thighs.

"Ow!" She winced, rubbing her rear. She heard Roman chuckle.

"What the—? Roman! Why are you laughing? This isn't funny. I don't think I can stand up! When I tried to, my… _down there_ just hurts!" She stuttered.

"Whoops… Well, I think you'll feel better in a few days. I guess it's my fault. I was so turned on by you that I may have pounded into you a bit too roughly." He grinned triumphantly. Ruby's entire face grew red with anger.

"TORCHWICK!"

* * *

Ruby was quiet in the taxi drive home. She was still mortified by what she did ten minutes ago.

"Let me guess, first time?"

Silver eyes looked at the rear view mirror. Two dark brown irises glanced at it before returning to the road. "Well…?"

"…Yes." Ruby replied, faintly blushing. "But how did—?"

"Lady, trust me. I've been living on the streets for so long that I can just tell. So who was it with? Quicksilver? Jockstrap? Prissy finally?"

"No, no, and no…" She answered, wondering if those were their actual nicknames or ones the cabbie made up. "Wait, what makes you think I want to talk about it at all!? With you!?"

"Who else are you gonna tell? Your friends? Your family? Your pet?" The cabbie said. "You gotta tell _someone_. Even if that someone is just some random cabbie like myself. So spill — how much from who?"

Ruby took in a deep breath. The cabbie was right; she had to tell someone, she wouldn't be able to bottle this up. "Two grand upfront from…Roman Torchwick."

"The Conman!?" The cabbie blurted out, genuinely surprised. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"N-No!" Ruby grew confused. "Why…?"

"Because he _never_ goes over seven hundred and _never_ pays up front in full. Would call him "The Swindler" if it wasn't for that charisma and confidence. Kinda relieved it was him…even if he is a bit of a cheapo. 'Frugal' ma sweet combat boots…" The cabbie muttered, with that last statement sounding more like thinking out loud.

"H-How do you know for sure!?" Ruby almost demanded to know.

"'Cause he sometimes does a quickie right there in that very spot you're sittin' on." Came the answer. "Dude's relentless _and_ picky. Not to mention it takes time out of my own work schedule to comfort some of the ladies he leaves behind along with cleaning up after—"

"Okay, okay!" Ruby cried out, face red and covering her ears. "Please just…stop talking about it…"

"Sorry."

They rode in silence for a pregnant pause.

"He said he would see me again…"

The cabbie looked at Ruby through the rear view mirror again. "That right?"

She nodded.

"Great, that means I have to be in the middle of all this..."

"Huh…?"

"You don't know? If anyone in this area wants to tell anyone something without anyone else knowing, they come to me. People either trust me or not because of it."

"Ohhhhhh…"

"By the way, why did you did what you did?"

Ruby nervously furrowed her eyebrows. "F-For money?"

"Obviously, but _why_?"

She went quiet and hung her head. "For bills… I couldn't ask my friends…or my dad…and my sister recently broke her arm from a bar fight and what with trying to earn my degree…"

"Mm..." The cabbie nodded. "Life isn't a fairytale for you right now, is it?"

"Yeah…but we all strive to make it better."

"Ain't that the truth." The cabbie agreed. "Tell you what — I'll help you out."

Ruby looked back up. "Really?"

"Why not? You're a nice lady. Pretty sure this prolly won't be your last time from what you're explaining to me. And I pretty much know everybody in this entire city so I can help you with clients, what areas to avoid, _who_ to avoid…and one more thing…"

Ruby listen attentively. "Yes?"

"You sure you wanna keep doing this? It's dangerous. And I don't mean just physically. You could end catchin' something you're not gonna want and that medicine is as expensive as hell."

"Actually…I'm one of the handful of people that are…sorta immune to AIDS."

"Seriously? Damn, sure lucked out didn't you? You basically just have to worry about rape. Speaking of which, if some lowlife _does_ do that, call me _immediately_ and I'll personally take care of it."

Ruby felt a chill down her spine when the cabbie said that, but nodded. "You're a pretty cool girl."

The cabbie grinned. "Been a while since someone guessed my actual gender. Haven Grey, atcha' service Miss. Looking forward to workin' with ya."

Ruby laughed. "Likewise."

* * *

 _ **Heyo!**_

 _ **Uh...yes, I legitimately wrote this. I turned eighteen on the nineteenth (Eeeeeey!) so...yeah. Kinda exploited on smut here.**_

 _ **It came to me after reading a few other RWBY lemons. While it was enjoyable (with a few of Ruby FF harems...), it got kinda boring and are super unrealistic. So I going out on a limb here. PM or review to make requests and I'll see what I can do. Basically you can pretty much pair Ruby up with anyone (except Yang...). I'm having an idea for Ruby's next hook-up (and I have seen NO ONE do this pairing yet), and uh...yeah... I made it an AU where some people, like Ruby, have a higher immune system to avoid AIDS, while there's medicine for everyone else less fortunate. Did that for two reasons: one, to avoid some complications in actual reality, and two, refer to the first reason.**_

 _ **Basically I'll write this whenever possible. I totally believe seduction and foreplay is what get people turned on, so...yeah...**_

 _ **Added an OC for the halibut.**_

 _ **So as always, Favorite, Follow, or Review or whatever!**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The campus of Beacon University was wide and spacious. Being one of the top academic institutions with elite professionals, a student could pursue any degree of any career they desired. With one particular student trying to avoid staining it its untainted reputation.

"Ruby, wait up!"

Upon hearing her name, she turned around. "Oh! Hey Jaune!"

"Hey!" Jaune caught up. "How was your weekend?"

She shrugged. "Eh, nothing special. Just studying and surfing Netflix." — _I wish…_ she secretly grimaced. — "How was yours?"

"Not much…" He said. "Visited Pyrrha on Sunday, as always. Talked about my week and watered her grass…" He abruptly stopped in his tracks. Ruby stopped in hers. "Jaune?"

He hung his head. "I miss her…"

Ruby pulled him into a side hug. "I do too. We all do…"

"Who would've thought seven months could feel so long…"

"Yeah..." She nodded. "You know, thinking about it, it's not really goodbye. We just…can't see her anymore, but we know she's here. She became one with the world and will never be forgotten."

Jaune looked at her. "How do you know for sure?"

"Because we love her. And she loves us."

He smiled and pulled Ruby into a hug. "…Thanks Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby patted his back, broke free, and adjusted her thick, red-framed glasses. "C'mon, lets get to class or else pay the heavy duty price — Weiss lecturing us on punctuality."

"Oh… yeah," Jaune agreed, cringing a little. "Let's go."

Ruby charged ahead of him. "Race you there!"

"You're on!"

Upon entering the lecture hall for their first class in the morning, the duo (faces flushed and sweaty) found seats in the very front row, between Weiss and Blake. The former was prepping for note taking, the latter's head plopped against the desk.

"Morning Weiss, Blake!" Ruby chirped, sitting next to Weiss. Blake mumbled a greeting. Weiss glanced over her. "Good morning Ruby."

"Hey! I'm here too!" Jaune said, feigning an offense look. Weiss regarded him with half lidded eyes. "…Good morning to you too, Jaune."

"Oh…uh, right! Morning." Jaune took a seat next to Blake. "Hey Blake. Long weekend?"

"You could say that…"

"Why's that?"

She sighed and lifted her head up. "It's just Adam…"

"Ahhhhh…" He nodded. "Again?"

"Yes…" Blake groaned.

Jaune shook his head. "Friends with benefits… I'll never understand it."

"If I'm not there, the very next female he sees will pounce."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious. Are all Faunas similar to one another when they're in heat — listening to only raw primal instinct?"

Blake shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not even like that when it happens. Adam is just very…passionate and emits a heavy dose of pheromones."

"No kidding," Jaune mumbled. Ruby smiled. "I think it's nice of you to be there for him, Blake."

"Yeah…but I'm exhausted." She sighed. "I can't keep up… Almost four rounds without stopping, not even Sun is that enthusiastic…"

Weiss feigned a look of disgust. "Please spare us the intimate details."

"Sorry." Blake placed her head onto the desk again, and was out like a light, softly snoring. Weiss sighed. "She better thank me for my notes later…" She turned to Ruby. "How was your weekend?"

"It was alright, nothing special." She said, bringing out a notebook and pencil. "Yours?"

"It was wonderful, I can't complain. And Yang, how is she after that whole incident last week?"

"She's good. Complaining about an itch she can't scratch, but good."

"Wait, are you talking about the bar fight?" Jaune asked, searching his bag for a pen. "I still can't believe she didn't get fired for that one."

Ruby nervously laughed, fidgeting with the short tips of her black wig. "Yang defended herself saying the guy was perfectly sober when he pinched the waitress's butt."

Weiss shook her head. "Honestly. What did she expect was going to happen, working at a place like that? I thought she detests sexism."

Ruby adjusted her glasses again. "That's the reason why. She took it upon herself to watch their backs for them. Yang's their 'big sister' too."

"Are they going to be okay with her on medical leave?"

"Yeah. There are two other bouncers working there. They should be fine."

Jaune suddenly groaned. "Don't look now. Here comes Cardin."

The group (except for Blake) looked in mild disgust as a well-built man came in carrying an air of arrogance. Cardin Winchester may be a decent student, but wasn't very bright. Jaune and Ruby didn't like him because he bullied people. Blake didn't like him for being racist towards Faunas. Weiss didn't like him because…well, she just didn't, and she found him annoying. Cardin was more hurtful until Jaune kicked him straight in the tenderloin a while back. Ever since he has been more mild.

They all watched as Cardin sat down on the other side of the lecture hall, behind a reddish tawny-haired, wolf-Faunas resting his head.

Cardin leered down at him. "…Fag."

"Impotent." The wolf-Faunas instantly responded, not so much as lifting his head or swaying his tail.

The group laughed as Cardin cluelessly at the Faunas. Clearly he needed to broaden his vocabulary. Right before he could retaliate, the lecturer came in to start class. The entire class immediately ceased any commotion and prepped for note-taking.

"Ruby," Jaune whispered. She glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

"Any idea what 'impotent' means?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Hey Yang." Ruby called as she walked through their apartment door. "I'm back!"

"Hey Rubes." Yang called out. "I'm in the living room!"

Ruby slipped on her slippers and set down her set of keys, then walked down the hall to the living room. She found Yang watching TV, right arm propped up on a pillow. Zwei, resting on her lap, barked and got up to greet Ruby.

"Still have that itch?" She asked, sitting down and scratching behind Zwei's ear as he laid down on her lap.

"Don't remind me." Yang groaned, feigning a look of pain. "So, how was class? I did I miss anything good?"

"Eh, not really. Same old, same old." She glanced at the TV. "Anything interesting on TV?"

"Nope!" Yang responded with a pop to her "p". "You have to work late tonight?"

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe."

Yang sighed. "You think they'd give you schedule instead of having to randomly call you."

"Yeah…" Ruby laughed.

Ruby told Yang she found graveyard work at a convenience store and asked for payment in advance, and had to work at random times and hours to make up for it. She knew Yang would never know because of conflicting schedules and travel time between her work place and the convenience store. Along with the fact Haven said her sister already works there by herself. Haven also said she had to talk it over with her, but knew there be no problem. Thus Yang wouldn't have an idea of connecting Ruby to her…indecency.

"So," Yang swayed her head from side to side. "Blake fallen asleep in class yet?"

Ruby looked at her sister, mildly surprised. "Yeah, today actually. Wait how do yo—?"

"Let's just say I went over to her place not too long ago and Adam was in a mood and—"

"Ooooookay!" Ruby immediately got up on her feet, putting Zwei on the floor. Zwei simply stretched and returned to sleeping on Yang's lap. "Hungry? I'll start making dinner."

Yang laughed. "Sure. Beef and broccoli?"

"Yep." Ruby flashed a thumbs up.

The blonde would never make a connection. Especially if she still believes her little sister is as pure as a thornless white rose. Unfortunately, red had begun tainting its delicate petals.

* * *

Most decent people would avoid the red-light district at night. It reeked of smoke, booze, and, occasionally, vomit. But that doesn't necessarily apply to the ones who simply didn't give a damn. Especially at a very popular nightclub.

"Okay, I got one," Cardin smirked. "Heard it from that local cabbie. Okay, would you rather have sex with a very realistic sex doll that looks like the person you wanna fuck but it's been past around a fraternity before coming to you _or_ with the person you want but you have to have a full bikini wax right before."

"Uh…" Russel scowled. "Man, that's a tough one…"

"Do they at least clean the doll after each turn?" Dove asked. Cardin expression went neutral. "These guys are Betas; total animals."

"…Hard wax?" Russel continued to debate.

"Soft wax."

Dove and Russel groaned as Lark winced.

"Uh…" Scrunching up his face, Russel gave his answer. "What the hell, I'd do the sex doll."

"Same." Dove agreed. Cardin clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You guys are pussies."

"Would you take the wax?"

"Hell yeah, I would. What about you Lark?"

Lark glanced up at his friends before staring at the table and sipping his cocktail. "Um…probably the wax…because it wouldn't be as painful as watching my dreams die before my very eyes…" He groaned and plopped his face on to the table.

"It was that bad?" Dove said, beer almost forgotten. Lark groaned again and Russel sighed, irritated. "Jesus, man. That's your third audition this month. You're crashing and burning _fast_!"

"I know…"

"Dumbass…" Cardin scowled, taking a swing from his beer. Then his eyebrows shot up. "Son of a bitch, she was telling the truth."

Dove looked at him. "What?"

"I set Lark up with a hooker last week and later she told me they only had intercrural sex. Clothes on."

"What!?" Lark sprung his head up. "Fuck, I knew that good-for-nothing whore would spill! Even after I paid extra."

As Russel desperately clutched his gut, suppressing his laughter, Dove just shook his head. "Are you really that retarded?"

"Lark, buddy, you gotta get laid." Cardin stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Seriously. When was the last time you touched a woman?"

Lark glared at him. "Just because you guys sleep around all the time doesn't mean I have to too."

"I'm already satisfied with just the internet." Russel deadpanned.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm in a very committed relationship." Dove proudly stated. Cardin almost choked on his beer. "Wha—!? Since when!?"

"Ever since I was fourteen. That's why I never pay for a hooker."

Russel cocked an eyebrow. "And we're barely hearing about this? How serious are you guys?"

Dove shrugged. "Eh, we've been around home plate couple of times. Satisfied every time."

"What the hell!? How come we never seen her before!?"

"You've met 'em before."

Cardin stared. "Since when?!"

"I mean you've guys met…my left hand." Dove clarified, holding it up. There was a moment of silence before they all busted out laughing. Lark, however, just shook his head. Cardin was the first to calm down.

"You jack-off. I thought you were serious. Oh man…" He took a breath. "But seriously, Lark, you're getting laid."

Lark's face twisted in disgust. "Call me if you find someone clean."

Russel opened his mouth before quickly closing it. But not before Cardin noticed. "You know something Russel?"

"Not really. Just this rumor I heard over the weekend about a newbie."

Cardin suddenly became more interested. "Newbie? Like what, a virgin?"

"No, I mean she smells like a new car — of course I mean a virgin! Not anymore, but she's new. I know for a fact because the guys who work here were bitching and moaning for missing out."

"Who got her first?" Dove almost demanded.

"You know that well-endowed 'business man'?"

Cardin's eyes widen. "You're shitting me."

Russel shook his head. "Two grand upfront."

"That's fucking insane."

Lark glanced between the two. "So…?"

"Dude, the Conman doesn't pay good money just like that." Dove explained. "She's gotta be new."

"And…?"

Dove sighed in exasperation. "And so you don't hafta worry about STDs. As far as I know, the Conman, by some freaking miracle, is clean and so the hooker probably is too."

Lark broke into a cold sweat, desperately looking for an excuse. "Well, where would we even find her? We have no idea!"

"Oh, I know someone who does." Cardin stated, smirking, scrolling through his speed dial.

* * *

Parked in front of the club, Haven stared blankly at the two men. "You want me to do what now?"

"You heard me." Cardin leered. The cabbie cocked an eyebrow and glanced between him and an uncomfortable looking Lark. She let an exasperated sigh. "A'right Jockstrap, I'll discuss it with 'er on Prissy's behalf. No promises though."

Cardin patted the top of the car. "Thanks man."

"Yeah, yeah." Haven put the cab into _Drive_. "Now back away before I run over your toes."

The two men watched as the cabbie pulled away and into the streets. Lark stared as the cab taillights blended with the rest of traffic. "Hey, Cardin."

He glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"Why do you allow him to call you 'Jockstrap'?"

"Why do you let 'em to call you 'Prissy'?"

"Because I heard he keeps a fully loaded Beretta 92FS with him at all times." Lark replied, breaking into a cold sweat. Cardin felt sweat trickle down his temple.

"Same."

* * *

Ruby laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling while listening to Yang and Zwei snore across the hall. Other than that it was quiet, peacefully quiet…her eyelids grew heavy…and flew open when she heard her Scroll vibrate. Sitting up, Ruby squinted at her newly received message.

 _[Unknown] [11:47] [This is Haven! Open your front door!]_

In an instant, Ruby bolted up and scrambled for the front door as quietly as possible. Flinging the door open, she was greeted with a crocked smirk. "Yo." Haven said with a slight wave of her hand. Ruby stared at for a split second. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Oh what? Not gonna invite me in?"

Knowing Yang could sleep through an earthquake, Ruby invited Haven in. Sitting at the kitchenette counter, Haven scrolled through her contacts while sipping on sweet tea. "Okay. so a client requested you."

Ruby looked at her in disbelief. "Already!?"

"Yep. Jockstrap called me in on a favor for Prissy. He wants you" — She pointed at Ruby — "to get it on with Prissy."

Haven received a blank face. "What…?"

"Jockstrap thinks Prissy needs to get laid as stress relief. Prissy is this up-and-coming model, but hasn't been able to nail any auditions lately. He's paranoid about 'filthy human toilets' coming anywhere near him. That's where you come in."

"How?" Ruby asked, growing more and more nervous. Haven took a swing of her sweet tea before continuing. "Cuz you're new. You only got down once and what with your immune system and everything, it's a win-win situation."

Ruby tilted her head side to side. "I'm not entirely sure if I—"

"He's paying…" The cabbie tilted her head from side to side, then held up her index finger. "…a grand for two and a half hours. Besides he's like you — really awkward and all."

Ruby debated in her head, considering and weighing the pros and cons. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Sweet." Haven dug through her pockets. "Here. Your work phone. One of my sisters hooked it up and everything, with a very accurate GPS in case of emergencies."

"Oh, thanks." Ruby carefully took the Scroll as Haven finished her sweet tea. "Oh yeah, one more thing. We gotta come up with a fake ID for you — an alter ego."

"Like what?"

"Let's see… Conman already calls you 'Red' but that's almost too obvious… Hmm…" The cabbie carefully examined Ruby's face. "Wait, your eyes are silvery… How 'bout we call you…'Eirian' during work hours? Cuz it means 'silver' but I don't think a lotta people know dat. So how 'bout it?"

"Eirian…" Ruby echoed and gave a nod. "I like it. Anything else?"

"Uh…" Haven pondered. "Oh right! By any chance were you on the pill when you sealed the deal with Conman? Cuz he asked me to ask you earlier, cuz he forgot protection in the heat of the moment."

Ruby's face flushed. "Um, I-I've been on it for awhile…"

"Gotcha." Haven laughed, heading for the front door. "Anyway, your appointment is on Friday at seven sharp. Be ready."

* * *

"Okay, Yang. I'm leaving now!" Ruby called out, slipping on a pair of brown cross-strap sandals. "Don't burn our apartment down!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Her sister responded. "Enjoy the movie for me!"

"Will do!"

Ruby wished that's what she was doing tonight. Haven was waiting for her by the time she went outside. As soon as she got in and pulled on her seatbelt, the cab took off.

"Huh," mumbled Haven, "I forgot to ask you; how do you keep your friends and family from recognizing you?"

"I…wear a wig during the day. A short hair wig." Ruby twirled a lock between her fingers. "I don't think people would recognize me with long hair."

The cabbie grunted a response and continued driving. "Uh," Haven addressed Ruby through the rear view mirror. "You use anything else?"

"I actually wear thick prescription glasses instead of contacts. And makeup."

"Huh. You're smarter than you look. So where does your sister think you're going?"

"Movies. To see one for a third time." Ruby explained.

Haven nodded. "Clever. Also a small tip while on the job: take their money and satisfy _their_ sexual desires."

"Okay," Ruby nodded, then realized something. "Wait, by 'their' sexual desires…d-do you mean b-both…?"

"Both men _and_ women?" The cabbie clarified. "Yep. Your job is to get them off. So good luck on your job 'Eirian'."

Ruby felt sweat drip down her temple. _Oh boy…_

* * *

Lark was scared out of his mind. For the twenty minutes he paced back and forth in a boutique hotel room. In his head, he knew Cardin screwed him over. _There's absolutely no such thing as a "clean" prostitute._ Lark thought. _Absolutely no way, no h—_

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. Heart beating out of his chest, he walk to the door. He swallowed and ever so slowly turned the handle. What really surprised Lark was the petite girl with long hair standing there. Awkwardly shuffling her feet, she was dressed in a lacy red camisole and dark denim short shorts. "Um… Hi!" She said, giving a slight wave. "You're Lark, right? Sky Lark?"

He nodded and gesture her to come in. When she did, Lark close the door.

"I'm Eirian." She held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lark stared at her hand for a full three seconds before shaking it. "…Likewise."

Neither of them said anything or made after that, avoiding eye contact with each other. Ruby wasn't sure how to naturally instigate, while Lark couldn't bring himself to to. Both sat on the bed but on different sides. The awkward tension lingered for another twenty minutes until Lark spoke.

"You know what… I can't do this, I'm sorry. You can keep the money, I just…"

Ruby stiffened, but nodded and started getting up until she heard Lark grunt in pain. Turning her head around, she saw him rub his shoulder and stretched his torso from side to side.

"Wanna massage?" She blurted out without a second thought. He whipped around. "Come again?"

"A massage," repeated Ruby. "You look really stiff."

"No," Lark shook his head. "You don't have to. You probably don't even know ho—"

"I-I know how! I pretty much had to learn how." She said. Having to grow up with a dad, an uncle, and an older sister roughhouse, she became the soother of pain. Unfortunately, Lark didn't budge or looked convinced. Ruby couldn't just leave him like this.

"G-Give me your hand!"

"My hand?"

"I'll give you a sample! You can imagine how it'll feel on your back. Three minutes, that's all I ask. Please."

Lark silently debated before gingerly holding out his hand. Ruby took it and began working on his palm with her thumbs. At first, Lark tried to keep a straight face, but his lips began to twitch, and his eyes began to roll. "How's that?" Ruby asked. "Too deep?"

His lips quivered. "…Just right," he purred.

Ruby continued to expertly rubbing his palm and the back of his hand. Lark slowly began to close his eyes. She finished with his fingers. "Done!" she announced.

"You mean my whole back, right?" He quickly questioned.

Ruby nodded and shrugged. "Sure. If you want."

Lark took off his jacket and sat backwards on the wooden desk chair. After slipping off her sandals, Ruby went to work on the back of his neck and shoulders. She employed a variety of techniques — probing with her thumbs, rubbing with her palms, pressing with her fists, digging with her elbows. She ended up leaning towards the small of his back, squeezing and kneading and applying pressure in diverse ways.

Lark was obviously in complete ecstasy. He purred and moaned in pleasing satisfaction. A constant stream of drowsy compliments flowed from his lips. He languidly encouraged her to rub harder and deeper.

When she finally finished, Lark sat up straight and turn around, with a euphoric smile. "Thanks…" He said giddily. "I forgot the last time I relaxed."

"Glad I could help." Ruby smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess I should get going n—"

"Wait." Lark grabbed her wrist. Mildly surprised, Ruby looked at him. Face flushed, he bravely looked her straight in the eye. "Can we at least try?"

* * *

 ** _Yep. I did Ruby and Lark. NO ONE has ever done it. It was enjoyable trying to make him awkward. I mean c'mon! Dude hid behind his teammate at the first sign of possible danger._**

 ** _And yep. I had Pyrrha...not be around... Sorry! I'm starting to believe I follow canon (almost) and surprisingly can handle character death fairly well. (I blame Harry Potter and Danganronpa for that one.)_**

 ** _Anyway! Recommendations are open! I'll take any options and scenarios. (Like how Ruby meets them and stuff, and what kinks or fetishes they may have.)_**

 ** _So Favorite, Follow, or PM! Later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby blinked at the man before her, not believing what she just heard. "Are you sure?"

Lark nodded, face promptly pink. "Do you have a condom or...?"

"Y-Yes," she answered, face bright red. She thought she'd be ask that. She fished one out from her purse. "I have one. S-Should I lead or do you want to?"

"You… You lead for now…" Lark decided, not wanting to openly admit he enjoyed her touch. She nodded. Not really sure how to start, Ruby thought of something she often saw in movies or novels. Taking his hand, she guided him to sit in the bed and brought it up to her cheek. Shyly smiling and blushing, she slowly nuzzled and kissed his palm, then trailed feather-light kisses along his arm and collarbone, licked his Adam's apple, and finally chastely kissed his lips. Lark's face grew redder with each kiss, until…

Ruby broke the kiss. "D-Do you still want to—" She was cut off. A nervous huff passed Lark's lips as they pressed eagerly hers again. For a moment they remained like that before breaking apart again.

"My turn…" He whispered, pushing her down on the bed. A hand came up to stroke to her cheek gently before dropping to the hem of her top. For a few moments he stood idly, fiddling with the fabric; clearly nervous. When the feeling subsided his other hand dropped, both sliding along her torso. Fervently he kissed her again, bringing a shaking hand up under her camisole to tenderly cup her breast, tugging anxiously at the fabric.

Breaking the kiss and removing his hands, Lark grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it off. Unfortunately, he had a little bit of difficulty doing so. A small, exasperated huff left his lips as his hands struggled to tug the shirt over his own head. "Why can't I…" he growled, wriggling around and eventually dropping his arms to his side in defeat; shirt still resting over his face. "I'm sorry." he mumbled after struggling with the black fabric. Ruby let out a small giggle. _How cute…_

The hands on his chest made every one of his hairs stand up on end, the trace of her fingertips — the feeling of them pulling his shirt over his head and off.

"Thanks." Lark brought a hand up to rub the back of his head, sheepishly smiling down at the petite angelic girl.

He put his hand back to the hem of her camisole, and started tugging it up. Ruby got the message and knew what he wanted. She got on her knees and pulled it off slowly, both of them blushing furiously. Lark stared at the pale pink bra against Ruby's pearly skin. She was hesitant about removing her bra but did so, and slipt it to the floor. Once it was, she looked away with closed eyes, face burning. Both of them knew he was staring.

Lark couldn't help it. He never seen such beautiful porcelain skin before; not even at his photo shoots. Her breasts look delicate and the light rosy pink of her nipples made his groin tight. The silence came across them again, the only sounds being their soft breathing. When her embarrassment left, Ruby slowly peeked opened her eyes and looked at Lark, still staring at her chest. When he noticed she was looking at him, she laid back down.

"U-Um…" She finally spoke after a while. His only response was to look in her eyes — her hypnotizing silvery eyes.

"A-Are they...good?" She asked out of self-conscious curiosity.

That was when Lark realized he wasn't the only one nervous. This girl was a nervous wreck, yet here she was, exposing herself; even spreading her legs for the sake of making a living. Expression thoughtful, he went in for another kiss, confusing Ruby but softened. As they did, his hand returned on her breast, bare this time. He felt its pillowy softness and loved the feeling. Lark pulled back from the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter how your chest is…" He whispered with a small smile. Ruby smiled shyly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Lark wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead he chose something he hardly ever did. He drew his face closer to her chest and stuck out his tongue, giving a slight lick to her nipple, making her squeal. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad, but went along with it. He held one breast in one hand and placed his mouth over it, suckling, occasionally licking the hard tit. Ruby felt ecstatic, it was so overwhelming and electrifying, she moaned. She screamed a little when he bit one gingerly, it was too much for the young girl.

Lark loved this moment; being at second base with a girl! He wouldn't say her breasts were tastefu but he couldn't help but repeatedly lick each nipple and suckle them. He thought he was spending too much time on them than he should've, but Ruby seemed to enjoy bit.

As his oral assault on her chest continued, Lark hadn't realized how low he'd gotten until he noticed he was kissing Ruby's navel. He felt the waistband of her shorts against his chin, now knowing how far he really was. Ruby noticed the stop of affection and looked down, surprised Lark wasn't where he used to be. She was so high on her own arousal she never felt Lark go down on her belly. He looked back at her in her eyes, they communicated without words. She knew what he was asking, and gave him permission to proceed with his intentions.

She felt his fingers go underneath the hem of her shorts, and slightly tug down. She lift her hips up for him to remove them easier. While her shorts were easily slipped off, she wondered what he would do next. Why didn't he take her panties off? It left her curious, but her thoughts were answered when she felt him giving soft, long lasting kisses on the inside of her thighs. Almost near the covered area but not quite, Lark started from her knee and slowly made his way down to her panties. Every time he came back down, he noticed a wet spot getting bigger each time. He decided maybe he should stop teasing her.

Lark wasn't sure if he wanted the real deal. But as he leaned in closer, he got a whiff of her aroma, causing another rush to his groin, making him eager for what was to come and went straight to quickly pulling her panties off with no trouble. But as soon as he did, he was nervous again. Lark realized she was completely naked in the same bed with him, _because_ of him. He remembered that she was still a prostitute, and might have been more scared. Ruby noticed his hesitation as he sat up and decided to bring back verbal communication again.

"Sky?" She whispered.

"…Yes?"

"Is this your first time?" She asked slowly, hoping not to offend.

His face flushed again; her guess hit the nail. Lark would brag now and then, but in all honesty he was still a virgin and would die if Cardin found out. If he had to stop and ask, this must be the part about how this sort of stuff was kind of meant to be between lovers. Did he feel something… _emotional_ towards this girl — despite not knowing her at all? Was it just lust or was there genuine affection mixed in somewhere? It was far too early to say. He'd have to figure these things out later. Right now, however, just might be what he needs to answer his questions. But first, he had to answer hers. His throat felt dry as he swallowed and felt like speaking would ruin the moment in a way. He only looked in her eyes and nodded.

Ruby surprised him by slowly sitting up and embraced him, and tenderly kissed him. Their lips separated after a moment but she kept her forehead on his, staring at him affectionately. "Don't worry about being perfect…" She whispered, and lied back down. But not before giving him a small peck on his cheek again.

Feeling a surge of self-confidence, Lark decided to take off his damn pants (along with the fact it made him awkward knowing she was the only one naked). He got up — careful not to trip — and slid off his pants and briefs. This gave Ruby a full view of him, glistening with sweat. His appearance made her blush, making Lark faintly smile at her reaction.

Lark return to his original spot and gave her folds a brief kiss, then stuck out his tongue. He licked her outer folds, receiving a bigger reaction than he had with her breasts. He licked everywhere he could find, the taste a lot sweeter than any other part she had to offer. He felt a little nub right above her folds, and gingerly licked it, making her scream so loud he thought people might hear.

Choosing to save that for later, Lark went back to her folds and proceeded to lick, using his mouth to make her feel good in any way he could think of. He dragged his tongue from below all the way to the top; he sucked on her until his mouth was slightly damp with her; and he finally stuck his tongue deep in her as much he could. That was until he noticed something. Ruby's screams and moans were decreasing and her breathing was getting more heavier and louder, her skin flush. Lark figured that it was her time to finish, and he had to keep it up.

He went faster, doing every move but with more power. He licked faster and even slipped a finger in there; which proved to be difficult, considering how tight she was it was hard to move in and out. That's when he heard his cue to make this end.

"Sky…" It wasn't a scream or even a moan. The way she said it sounded like she finally accepted him in a way only they could share. But what it meant for him was to perform the best part for last. He went back to the nub he found earlier and sucked on it hard, causing Ruby to lose herself, vision growing white. Lark felt intense warmth and lapped up her sweet release as best as he could as it seeped onto the bed sheets.

Relaxing after her outburst and taking deep breaths, Ruby stretched out her limbs as Lark lay down beside her. Neither said anything, only listening to each other's breathing. Ruby reflected on what just happened. It wasn't as different as before, but then she remembered what Haven told her.

 _"Take their money and satisfied_ their _sexual desires."_

Realizing Lark pleased her rather than the other way around, Ruby decided to make it up to him. Turning her head, she quietly gazed at him. Lark took notice and as he turned his head and opened his mouth, Ruby leaned in and deeply kissed him. Lark moaned, feeling her tongue touch his, and didn't notice her climb over him. He nervously looked up at Ruby settling on top of him. Yet he started to grow confused, wondering why exactly…

Ruby leaned down and pressed her mouth to the hollow of his throat, and Lark forgot what the rest of his thought would've been. Whatever else Ruby was trying to accomplish, he still knew exactly the pressure of lips, the slide of tongue to make him shudder from it.

Heat pooled along his body everywhere Ruby lay against him, and under that warmth, some of the nervous tension began to melt away. Her mouth wandered lower, tracing a line of kisses along his bare chest, until she found one nipple and closed her mouth over it. Lark couldn't stop his gasp as Ruby's tongue swirled over the stiff peak. It felt amazing, too good to be allowed; not when Ruby hardly looked bothered at all, albeit faintly blushing.

A hand settled on his elbow, and Lark realized she was looking at him again. He didn't say anything, just stared at Ruby with an intensity he could feel on his skin, face flushed. His nerve endings all seemed to sit up and quiver under the scrutiny, entirely attuned to the fact that for once, he had all of Ruby's undivided attention. She smiled, like she'd been given a gift, and pressed a kiss to Lark's chest just above his heart.

Something bloomed in his chest below her lips, soft and warm like the first rays of sunrise. Desire was part of it, tangled up with other things he couldn't name — a rich, deep desire that thrummed through his blood like alcohol. He could feel it intoxicating him, and the need for more was a physical ache. He could only hope that Ruby wouldn't tease him long.

But Ruby, to his surprise, tried not to tease him at all. She began kissing his chest again, her lips both slaking the desire and intensifying it. Her hands traced wild dances along his sides, wandering up to his shoulders and down to his thighs. It was everything Lark wanted, and Ruby gave it to him freely. It was too much to be possible. Lark craned his neck to look at Ruby, who seemed perfectly content to continue kissing her way along his ribs.

She offered him pleasure, as open and honest as everything she did. Ruby had every opportunity to be cruel, even though Lark wouldn't complain if she chose to tease and torment — but instead, she had chosen to be kind. Lark could have handled the cruelty, considering the two-faced people be dealt with. He would have understood the thoughts behind it and been able to push them aside. But the kindness…

The kindness left him undone.

Every touch she gave him, every brush of lips or stroke of skin, all of it spiraled through him, washing away his conscious thoughts in the rising tide of need. Lark could hardly name all the things he needed, but it didn't matter, Ruby seemed to know them all before he could try to ask. It sent his world spinning off its axis, gravity thrown out of balance and all rules gone askew, and the only things left to anchor him to reality were the warmth of her hands.

Gentle hands slid up his quivering shoulders, one curling flush against his check and the other threading into his sweaty hair. Lark looked up into her silvery eyes, thumb tracing the line of his jaw, and his lips parted almost of their own accord. Ruby leaned down and kissed him, slow and deliberate and maddening. His hands unconsciously began roaming aimlessly around her back and through her hair, savoring its softness. He didn't think he could take it any longer—

And then he didn't have to. She shifted him to sit up, and the motion aligned their hips and brought themselves closer together. His whole body shuddered at the contact, and he couldn't help but arch up against Ruby in a blind search for more. She didn't deny him, moving again and again to keep the friction going.

Next thing Lark knew, he ripped open the wrapper and rolled on the condom. He winced as he entered her. Ruby quickly became worried. "I-I'm sorry! D-Does it hurt?!"

Lark paused and slowly shook his head. "I'm not used to it yet… I'll be okay…"

She stared at him before nodding, wrapped her arms around his back and rolled her hips for him to continue.

Lark thrust once, cautiously. He thrust again upon hearing her soft moan, and then he's gone — he's off into the careening pleasure.

Their bodies rocked against one another, rising and falling like the flow of tides, moving in a harmony that went beyond the need for speech. Ruby would have gasped, would have moaned, would have said things that would make her blush to recall later — but Lark's kiss muffled it, protecting her from each other's own embarrassment. She'd let him shape this moment, and he had chosen to form a space free of any possible hurt. The only thing between them was pleasure, willingly given and freely shared, multiplying every time they moved against each other.

Lark lived for seconds…minutes…in that soaring agonizing perfection. It's this, only this, he's lost to himself. He's no one, he's obliterated, there's nobody at all, there's only… He hears himself gasp, feeling her cling as their moans filled the room. He falls into an ecstatic burning, losing…lost…unmade.

Or maybe it was the emotions themselves that brought him to a climax, shattering through him in a burst of brilliant light.

Ruby rocked against him a moment longer before she lost control again, arching her back as she came. Lark feel back onto the bed with Ruby lying on top, nuzzling the crook of his neck. It left them tangled together, boneless and breathless and shaken with what they'd shared. Lark found himself gazing into her silver eyes as his mind returned from the white haze of sensation, and he realized they were both smiling.

Lark wrapped his arms around her small figure and kissed her forehead. "Thank you…"

Ruby didn't respond and simply embraced him, contently smiling.

"Um… By the way…"

She looked up to see a flustered Lark. "Hm?"

"I need a favor…"

* * *

"So I take it went well." Haven said, as a freshly showered Ruby slipped into the passenger seat.

Ruby nodded, putting on a seatbelt. "Yep! He was scared at first and didn't really wanna go for it. Then I noticed he was really stiff and I offered him a massage and…yeah…you can guess from there."

"Good, good…" The cabbie nodded. "Did you give him your work number and everything?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did…"

 _And that wasn't the only_ _thing_ _you gave him!_ Haven laughed as Ruby adjusted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

* * *

"So did you do it or what?" Cardin asked, seeing a freshly showered Lark, with a very happy face as he sat down in the booth. Lark nodded enthusiastically. "We did it alright."

"Prove it."

Lark dug into his back pocket and brought out something waded up.

His friends eyes shrunk in disbelief. Russel was the first to speak. "No way. Are those ...?"

"Gentlemen, allow me to present her panties." Lark promptly announced. Cardin swiftly took the soft fabric, and carefully examined them before coming to a conclusion. "They're legit."

"Don't hold out on us, man!" Dove cutted in. "How was it? Was she any good? What happened?!"

"Were you on top or bottom!?" Russel demanded.

Lark shift his gaze between his three friends and smirked. "Sorry guys. Whatever happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors."

Russel and Dove groaned, annoyed, as Cardin leered at him.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I don't care what people say. Writing smut is a complete bitch. Especially the emotional aspect.**_

 ** _Also, quick question! Does anyone like Haven? If so, why? (I'm curious!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so tired…_ Haven droned one very early Tuesday morning. _Ah well…least I only got one more pedestrian to drive before I can go home._

Pulling over, she almost resisted rolling her eyes when she saw who it was. "Hey Quicksilver."

Mercury smirked as he climbed in. "How's it going, Grey?"

"Eh, can't really complain. So. How's your 'conquest' been?" The cabbie wouldn't exactly say they were on friendly terms. But Haven knew he would tell her anyway, and also knew he would try to bug her if she didn't listen. Annoying people wasn't exactly something she was gonna share with him.

"Still on a roll." Mercury answered. "Finally got Em tonight."

Haven, half-listening before that point, suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Em…? As in Emerald Sustrai? Doesn't she only like girls?"

"Oh. Pfft!" Mercury scoffed. "Not anymore."

"…I'm not sure whether to be impressed or be disgusted with your 'desire' for women." She sighed. Just then her Scroll buzzed. Glancing at it, Haven smirked. "Whoops, sorry Quicksilver. Gonna have to carpool tonight."

Mercury smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever."

After a few minutes, the cabbie pulled over again. Her smirk grew wider while Mercury's faded when the pedestrian climbed in.

Haven nodded at him. "Hey Conman. How was your night?"

"Splendid. Very polite of you to ask," said Roman. He glanced at his carpool buddy. "Black."

"Torchprick." Mercury quipped. Roman turned his head and leered. "Watch that mouth of yours, kid."

"Yeah, yeah."

Haven wanted laugh so hard at the two idiots, but resisted. "Hey Conman, did you know Quicksilver here conquered Sustrai?"

"Sustrai?" Roman whipped his head around at the cabbie. "Isn't she a lesbian?"

"Not anymore." Haven and Mercury simultaneously responded. Roman seemed dumbfounded for a moment, before scoffing and laughed. "So what? Just last week I struck gold. I had my way with a virgin."

Mercury regarded him with half-lidded eyes. "So?"

"A virgin prostitute."

"…Okay, now I _know_ you're lying." He deadpanned.

"He's not." The cabbie shook her head. "I meet her and she told me herself. Nice lady, by the way. Real honest."

Mercury shifted his gaze between the two, still disbelieving. "Where's your proof?"

"Glad you ask. Here — I took this before approaching her." Roman held up his Scroll. Dark gray eyes scanned the photo and slightly widened at the sight of her, dressed in mostly black with a cute rose-patterned miniskirt. He stared and stared…and stared.

"Where can I find her?"

Haven laughed. "Keep dreaming, dude. She's an enigma and only appears when necessary. Ain't that right Conman?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much. Or she appears when I want to see her."

"Don't push it. Plus, neither of you are ready for each other, Quicksilver."

Roman laughed as Mercury clicked his tongue. "At least tell me her name."

"Eirian." The cabbie responded. "Obviously not her real name, but are they ever?"

"I simply call her 'Red'." Roman answered. Mercury glared at both of them as the taxi pulled over. "Forget you guys." He said, handing Haven a twenty and climbed out.

 _And I'll see you tomorrow._ Haven thought as the car door slammed shut. There was silence between the business man and cabbie as she pulled into the streets again and continued driving.

"So, did you ask Red my question?" Roman finally asked. Haven glanced at him, then nodded. "That I did."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

He rolled his eyes. "What was her answer?"

"Oh right. Yeah…'bout that…" Haven made eye contact with him through the rear view mirror. "She…wasn't aware of the pill."

Roman's face went pale with horror. "WHAT!?"

The cabbie took one good look at him and burst into a laughing fit. "Omigawd! Your face! Of course she was on the pill, moron! C'mon!" She breathed. "Oh man…"

The business man's face instantly grew red as she continued to laugh. "You _little_ —! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Consider it payback. Next time clean up after yourself."

* * *

Mercury stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He thought he's living a pretty good lifestyle. An upscale condo in the better part of downtown, easily paid with his job and salary. Heck, he still had plenty left over for fun. Mercury didn't essentially have a type (or cared) as long as he got off. That's probably why the cabbie called him "Quicksilver" — he got off fast. He made a game about "conquering" a specific girl every once in awhile, like tonight.

But Mercury quickly found it boring because he was doing most of the work. Every single one of those hookers was a second rate cum-dumpster. And yet…

He frowned when he remembered the picture of the young prostitute. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something…oddly _alluring_ about the petite girl. Maybe it was her punk hairstyle, or her soft-looking skin, or those oh so silvery eyes…or maybe it was that innocent demeanor surrounding her. For once, he wasn't sure.

Mercury sighed and rolled over on his side. Then his eyelids slowly grew heavy…

* * *

Although the lighting was extremely dim, Mercury walked in a clear path through his bedroom. Although faintly aware he was naked, he also knew he wasn't the only one.

Lying in his bed, two silvery eyes met his. She smiled sweetly and opened her arms out to him. He immediately embraced her petite form, lifting her up and had her straddle his lap. They briefly stared at each other before becoming lip-locked, tongues entwining. Mercury let his hands roam around her back and down to her firm rear, lazily rubbing in circles.

"Mmh..." He inwardly smirked when he heard her softly moan and laid her on the bed.

His hand moved to the front, then went lower and lower, before his middle finger brushed and pushed into her folds. Finally breaking the kiss, she gasped, her thighs clamping shut on his hand. She moaned as she closed her eyes tightly, pulling him closer, letting her head rest into the crook of his shoulder.

Mercury lowly growled into her hair and thrust upwards into her. He brushed his cheek against hers and pressed his lips into her temple as she wriggled and writhed into his hand. He pressed his lips into the side of her face, before he started trailing small, sensual kisses all over her neck. Mercury felt her skin burning in the spots he pressed his lips. His finger moved in circles with the movement that he could afford with her thighs squeezing his hand.

"Hah... Aah... Hah..." Small noises were coaxed out of her and her thighs eased a bit and his finger slipped further down between to circle around her flower.

He dug his hand into her hair and turned her head towards him, before his tongue traced her lower lip. The petite girl tried to turn her head away, but she couldn't because he kept her in place as he caught her mouth and covered it entirely with his own. He grunted as she seized an opportunity to gently grip his member and stroke. Mercury nipped at her lower lip, causing her to gasp.

Mercury took advantage of it and slid his tongue inside, rubbing it against hers. She moaned into his mouth as he twisted and tangled their tongues together, growling wildly as she gave small moans and cries. He started sucking on her tongue as his ring finger nudged against her along with his middle finger and the two slowly sank within her.

"AH!" She yelped and tensed when the fingers slid in and felt full as his fingers nudged her, and bucked when they began moving at a steady in-and-out pace. She broke the kiss and let go him to give loud screams and moans, feverishly mumbling for more. She arched against him when his fingers pressed in boldly.

She began grinding into him as his arm that held her waist went up her torso and traced a line up from her bellybutton until it reached one of her breasts. He grabbed it tightly, making her gasp, before his fingers trailed over her rosy nipple. Her nipple became erect and his fingertips rubbed it in soft circles before he seized the tit between his thumb and forefinger. She let out a high pitched squeak as he pulled on it, then twisted her nipple between his fingers causing her to mewl and arch into his touch. He released her aching nipple and she gave a small whine when he pulled his fingers out of her and sat up, leaving her in a sheen of sweat, unsatisfied and teased.

He slightly jumped when she sat up and her hand slowly went down his chest and gripped him again. They remained like that for a few moments, listening to their heavy breaths. She slightly turned her head and gazed up at him through matted hair. Her eyes were bright, intense and filled with lust as he stared back. His body ached for her. Mercury kept staring for a second or two, then leaned in and grabbed her chin, pulling it up towards him. He brought their faces closer and she automatically tilted her head and allowed their lips to mold. He moved his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, as she began to stroke again.

He couldn't hold back his moan. "Mmmmmh...!"

Soon, she broke their kiss and lowered her head. Mercury held his breath as he felt her hot breath ghost over him. Continuing to stroke, she used her tongue to lick the tip causing him to throw back his head and moaned. She continued softly licking the tip in circles, much like how they kiss. After giving a few licks up his length, she gave it a small peck and wrapped her mouth around it. He groaned at the moist warmth of her mouth, and placed a hand into her hair and pushed her further down. Mercury watched as she bobbed her head, feeling her tongue swirl and sucking.

Her movement…her touch…her warmth…he couldn't hold out any longer and released himself. She looked up at him right in the eye and swallowed.

In a heated haze, Mercury almost didn't notice her crawl behind him. She embraced his form, both feeling the searing heat. She lazily began stroking his chest with one hand, while the other went back to his still erect member. Mercury let out faint pants as her slim fingers stroked him, almost tickling him. She licked his ear and nibbled it. That finally drove him over the edge. He turned to face her and pushed her onto her back, lying on top of her.

The petite girl sensed the heat between her legs intensify as she stared at him, his well built chest standing above her as the gray of his eyes was more intense than ever. His large hands slowly caressed her rear, his palms tracing the skin of her inner thighs and making her part her legs. She gave a little scream of pleasure when he almost forcefully thrust into her. "AAAH!"

Mercury started moving slowly and smoothly as he dug his fingers into her red-tinted hair, kissing her neck and then her nipples. She rocked her hips along with his as he moved faster within her, reaching deeper and deeper. He kept kissing and suckling her breasts, taking them into his mouth as his movements increased.

"Mmmmh... Mm…!" She weakly moaned.

He groaned in lust and captured her mouth, swallowing her moans, as he thrust harder and faster. He entered again and again with no intention in abandoning its new place, as she swallowed him whole, their bodies slick with sweat. The sound of their skin lapping together heightened their carnal desire. The pleasure grew and grew, until it became excruciating as Mercury hit her sweet spot repeatedly, fast, and the heat reached his belly, shifted, increased…and then he screamed. He didn't hear anything for a while, only seeing white spots of light as he released himself into her, and feeling her release made that feeling last longer than ever.

They stayed like that for a few moments, sweaty, covered in fluids, breathing heavily into each other's skin. Mercury bent over and tangled his tongue with hers again. He chewed her lower lip greedily, before he broke the kiss satisfied and pulled himself out of her, collapsing next to the petite, exhausted girl.

* * *

Mercury's eyes flew open. He stared back up at his ceiling, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

 _No way…_

He frantically tossed off his bed sheet...to find a dark spot in his boxers. After a long silence, he swore, "You gotta be fucking kidding me…"

* * *

"Ha! Eat it suckers!" Haven said as she scored another high score on her mobile game. When she heard Mercury entered the cab, she closed her Scroll. "Hey Quicksilver. Usual spot right?"

He didn't answer, only nod his head. As the cabbie drove, he spoke — nearly making Haven run a red light. "I had a wet dream about Eirian…"

Deep brown eyes flew open. "You're kiddin'."

Mercury shook his head of gray hair. "I'm not."

They were silent for the briefest of moments before Haven began laughing hysterically, pounding her fist into the steering wheel.

"What the hell, Grey!?"

"T-This is literally one of the greatest moments of my life!"

Going faintly pink (something that rarely happened), Mercury glared at the cabbie struggling to breathe. "Screw you," he growled.

Haven relaxed and took in a deep breath. "No thanks. But dude, seriously? A wet dream?"

"Yeah…so, you gonna tell me where I—"

"No." She cut him off. "Eirian is new and, with your rough behavior, you'll scare her off. Your time will come…eventually. But as of right now, she still needs experience."

Mercury leered at her. "If the stuff coming out of your mouth didn't make so much sense, I would've called you an asshole by now."

Haven smirked. "So I've been told."

* * *

 **Yeah, no Ruby in this one (sort of). Think of it as a teaser.**

 **So! Seeing as nobody made recommendations (c'mon! I don't bite! Or judge!) I've decided to make a short poll. So here it is:**

 **A) Ruby X Winter**

 **B) Ruby X Velvet**

 **C) Ruby X Adam**

 **Take your pick and leave me a PM or review (fetishes and whatnot are optional)! Deadline is March 25th!**

 **Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

The fickle thing about summertime is when it spontaneously chooses to have a massive heatwave. Especially if Beacon's AC system just so happen to be conveniently broken. During afternoon classes. On a Friday.

"So…hot…" Nora groaned into the wood of her desk. "I'm…gonna die…"

"This feels like the burning fires of Hell…" Ruby moaned beside her, Jaune groaning in agreement. Blake and Ren had been smart to bring fans, but they weren't very helpful. Weiss rolled her eyes as she continued to effortlessly write. "Pull it together. It's not that awful."

"Yeah, it's all in your head," said Yang. "Except this cast feels all gross and sticky…"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How is it possible for you to not be sweating? You have that unruly mane called hair."

"I just don't overthink it — not to mention I'm fireproof. Wait… You're not sweating either. You're truly worthy of your name, Ice Queen."

"That's because ladies don't sweat — they glow." Weiss quipped.

Jaune scoffed. "Then Ruby's glowing all over me!"

Everyone shared a laugh, but soon withered from heat. Ren, having been silent the entire time, spoke. "Why don't we go for ice cream after class?"

"YES!" Ruby, Nora, and Jaune instantly agreed. Blake smiled, slowing her fanning. "That sounds perfect right now."

"Sweet. If someone else is buying." Everyone stared at the blonde bombshell grinning from ear to ear. "Just kidding! So…how much longer is class?" Yang asked, searching for a clock. Weiss checked her Scroll. "…Forty minutes."

Ruby, Nora, and Jaune groaned again. _So close, yet so far…_

* * *

 _Jesus…_ Haven thought, getting into her cab to start her shift. _I thought Crystal was kiddin'…or over exaggerating, knowing her… But man, today's really a scorcher. Thank God for graveyard shifts… Hm…_ She checked her Scroll. _Nori should be on her shift by now…_

Allowing herself a quick smirk, the cabbie drove to a familiar place near the central train station entering the convenience store, Haven spotted three familiar faces.

The first of course was Nori, her sister, sitting behind the counter and reading a manga. The second person Haven would've mistaken for a child if not for her professional business attire. Holding a store coffee cup was Neopolitan, — or Neo, as she heard the Conman call her — an incredibly petite woman and Conman's assistant (or righthand woman; depending on who you ask). Due to her stature and her multicolored hair of pink, brown, and white, the cabbie couldn't help but call her "Pint-sized" (and seeing her getting a pint of Neapolitan only emphasized it). Haven watched as the tiny woman stomp towards the counter, looking very irritated and sleep deprived.

The cashier took one quick glance at her before opening her mouth. "Rough day?"

Neo heaved her shoulders in exhaustion as if to say: "Aren't they always?"

"Mm…" Nori gave a slight nod, setting down her novel. "If you want, you can get another pint free of charge. I'll cover it."

The tiny woman brightened up at once and practically skipped back to the freezer.

The cabbie then walked over one of the popsicle freezers, and soon turned her attention to the last person in the store. Emerald Sustrai — Haven had yet to pick a nickname for her — was shifting her eyes from shelf to shelf, grabbing a few items here and there. She briefly made eye contact, flashed a quick smile (which the cabbie returned) and walked up to the counter. Neo was gone and Nori didn't even blink as she rung Emerald up. When she walked out, Haven rolled her eyes, looking semi-annoyed.

Nori faintly smiled as the cabbie placed three popsicles on the counter. "Wanna guess what she bought?"

"Condoms, five packs worth." Haven deadpanned. "Bitch…"

"Really? I thought, especially knowing her job, it was kind of brave — hardly anyone else looks me in the eye when they buy them." She rung the cabbie up and grabbed a plastic bag. "Unless it's teenagers, that's where I draw the line."

Haven sighed. "Babies making babies… You'd be surprised how many times I seen teens think there're no serious consequences, as long as it's 'safe'." She shrugged. "Unless, you know, they have that higher immune system."

"You mean the 'Asclepius Gene'?"

The cabbie took the plastic bag and dug through it. "It's that what it's called? Then yeah."

"That's pretty rare. Only fifteen cases every five years. Wait, doesn't 'Eirian' have that?"

"Yeah, real nice girl. It's a tragedy she's going through this though. Life's nothin' like fairytales you read growing up…"

Nori slightly shrugged. "Fairytales don't tell children dragons exist. They already know dragons exist. Fairytales tell children dragons can be killed."

"…G. K. Chesterton?"

"Mmhm."

"Nice."

"You're keeping her safe, right?"

The cabbie rolled her eyes. "If you're talking about Ashes — don't worry. It's gonna be awhile before she so much as comes within a mile near me."

"She's still mad at yo—"

"Yep."

The cashier blinked. "…She's going to kill you, you know."

"Like to see her and that Madam try. We both know someone that's _way_ more scary." Haven finally fished out the Fudgsicle. "Ever heard that myth the first bite hurts the most?"

Nori blankly stared at her sister. "I've seen Family Guy, Haven."

"Sweet. Then here I go!" The cabbie took a big bite. "…Ha! Knew it, it's just a my—OWWWWW!"

The cashier chuckled.

* * *

Sitting in the cab, Haven stared at Ruby's work Scroll.

Where did…?

How did…?

When did…?

Her only conclusion was the Conman. Figures.

The cabbie quickly texted Ruby.

 _[Meet me at the nearby 7-11 now!]_

* * *

Washing dishes wasn't Ruby's most favorite pastime but her hands felt sweet relief in the lukewarm water (because their AC was also busted). Ruby felt her Scroll vibrate and saw a text from Haven.

Cleaning the last dish, she went to get her sandals and saw Yang studying on her laptop in her room, with a battery-powered fan nearby.

"Yang, I'm going to the 7-11 to get popsicles! Want one?"

"You and your love for sugar…" The blonde smiled and rolled her eyes. "Get me a Big Stick!"

"Got it!"

As soon as she was outside, Ruby almost bolted. It wasn't a far walk, only about two blocks. Seeing the parked cab, she tapped on the window. It lowered slightly, revealing two dark brown eyes.

"Hey! Quick, get in."

Ruby went around and slipped into the front passenger seat. "I have another 'appointment'?"

"Ding! You're not gonna believe who called."

"Who was it?"

Haven smirked. "That's where it gets interestin'…"

* * *

Winter stared her Scroll before flopping down onto her couch. After several agonizing days she'd finally worked up the courage to call the number yesterday. She still couldn't believe she was even resorting to such a thing.

Groaning, Winter thought back to what led her to obtain such a thing.

* * *

"You need to be bedded."

Had Winter not trained herself for years to keep an impeccable composure even in the most stressful of situations, she would have spit out the cocktail she'd been drinking when her colleague spoke those words. Winter wiped what little alcohol did splash across her lips as she glared at the man sitting next to her at the bar. "Colleague" perhaps was not the appropriate word to describe Roman Torchwick, who hadn't taken his eyes off the scotch glass in his hand. Winter was positive, though, that the man was privately smirking at her.

"Associate" perhaps would be a better word for him, much to her dismay. After all, Winter Schnee did not have friends nor was she interesting in making any. In the case of Roman though, it was hard to say why they continued to have talk to each at work or at parties. If she had to pick a reason, Winter would say it was because, out of every businessman to dare approach her or her father, Roman wasn't a complete imbecile.

Thanks to her shrewd judgement, her father now had a competent business partner but that had been three years ago. They didn't even have similar business schedules anymore yet here she was once again.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"You, my dear," Roman subtly pointed at Winter, still not taking his eyes off his scotch glass, "need to be bedded."

A rosy pink hue dusted Winter's cheeks upon hearing those words again. It was hard to tell whether it was because she was embarrassed or angry or faintly drunk. Most likely it was a mixture of all those reasons.

"How dare you!"

"I sure did." Roman took a sip nonchalantly.

"What makes you believe that I—"

"It's what you were complaining about last time you were drunk."

Winter vaguely recalled the one time she'd been tricked into being invited to a "party" held by Roman and a few other people she didn't bother — nor cared — to learn the names of. Not a lot of dancing happened but she did remember a rather horrible hangover the next morning. Needless to say, she declined every invitation from Roman from then on.

"I would never talk about such a thing."

"True. More like you were yelling about your lack of a sex life to anyone within your vicinity." Roman took another sip.

Winter's face grew faintly redder. Anger and embarrassment reached a breaking point — she even wanted to splash him with her mojito royal. But instead Winter snatched the scotch glass out of Roman's hand. He looked only mildly annoyed.

"That was rude."

"What is rude is you speaking about my private matters in public!"

"Alright, would you like to talk about this somewhere else then?"

"No!"

Roman sighed. He looked at his watch before reaching for his Scroll.

"I thought I'd be doing you a favor by giving you this, but it's really up to you if you want to use it, isn't it?"

Winter's Scroll vibrated. Roman snatched his glass back and took a final swing. He payed his tab and got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early, as always."

Winter made no move to stop him. Instead she checked her Scroll, finding a message with a contact. What was it?

As soon as she got home, she called the number. The call ended rather quickly once someone answered it as the "Private Call Girl Service". What was Roman thinking giving her such a thing? And where did he even get it?

The contact remained in her Scroll for about a day before she decided to do more research online. She found nothing — not even a pop-up advertisement. It became even more questionable how Roman got a contact from them. He somehow had obtained the number, but he'd gone through all that for nothing. Winter kept the contact however and continued on with her life.

In the days that followed, Winter and Roman continued their routine of morning coffee before their meetings. He made no mention of the Scroll number and Winter didn't bring it up. It had been incredibly tempting to ask the man about it but Winter did not want to bring up the subject of her sex life again. She didn't want to think about how she didn't really have one.

Friday arrived, meaning two days off. Winter spent her morning lounging around in just her pajamas. It was the only time she was able to relax instead of needing to maintain her ever professional and perfect image. She'd only left her apartment to do some quick grocery shopping for dinner. Otherwise, she enjoyed just being a bit lazy. It wasn't until nightfall that she began feeling slightly melancholy. Brushing off her depressing thoughts, she decided a movie would take her mind off her negative feelings.

She popped in a cheesy romantic comedy she'd never admit to watching. As banal as the entire movie was, Winter couldn't help but feel envious of the lead character. She wanted that. Even if it was for just one night, she wanted to feel like she meant something special to someone.

Winter grabbed her Scroll and without hesitating, she speed-dial the number and set up an appointment for tomorrow night. She had a breakfast meeting the following day with her sister and another colleague at a hotel revolving restaurant; she might as well kill two birds with one stone.

The person on the other line didn't even question how she'd obtained the number — only mentioning something about a brain freeze from Fudgsicle apparently. It was almost as if they'd been expecting a call. They gave her a brief description of the girl who they would be sending her; making sure she was okay with the person who the number was associated with. The only thing Winter was concerned about was whether the girl was younger than her. Once it was confirmed that she was, Winter agreed.

* * *

And now here she was, in a luxurious hotel room, waiting for the appointment time to arrive while sipping a glass of ice water. Winter stared up at the ceiling. Her slender eyes widened as it suddenly hit her.

She'd paid for a call girl.

Panic filled her. What had she done? Why had she done it? The panic only lasted for a moment before Winter pulled herself together. Winter Schnee did not panic. What was done was done. She needed to prepare for her…guest. Winter inspected the room carefully, scrutinizing every detail. She made sure the bed was neat and tidy, although that seemed pointless since she had a feeling the sheets would be messed up again pretty soon. Shaking the thought from her head, she instead checked her attire she chose for the evening. Dress to impress was one of her many mottos she chose to live up to.

Winter took in a deep breath.

 _I'll be sleeping with a girl…_

The thought slipped into her mind. Winter had known for some time now that she wasn't really sexually attracted to men. Weiss was the only living soul she had ever told. Her father was aware, but they never spoke of it. He believed some matters — _certain_ manners — were better left unknown.

Her thoughts returned to what she'd just done. She _paid_ to get a girl to sleep with her. Part of her thought it was rather pathetic that she was resorting to such a thing considering who she was. Getting a date shouldn't be a problem for her. Hell, a one-night stand should be as easy, but the fact was it wasn't.

Torchwick had mentioned on more than one occasion that she needed to be "friendlier" to others besides Weiss. The fact that Torchwick was even suggesting that she was the issue in this whole thing was, in her opinion, wrong. It wasn't her fault almost everyone around her was completely insufferable.

The appointment time was soon upon her. Adding some final touches to her appearance, Winter looked over herself in her full body mirror. Weiss had said if it weren't for her ever-present frown and sharp eyes, Winter would actually be very attractive.

"Alright... I can do this. It's for one night — it should be as simple as it sounds."

There was a knock on the door. This was it. Winter didn't know what kind of girl she was expecting, but she certainly hadn't been expecting the person before her.

"H-Hi! Umm…Winter Schnee?"

The girl was most definitely young. They described that perfectly. What kind of business were they running? They sent her a child… Winter swore she can hear Torchwick having a good laugh somewhere, alongside his assistant. Her mood was took a rather drastic nosedive from there.

"Who else would I be?" she answered coldly.

The young girl flinched.

"Oh! Ah, umm, well…" She clutched the skirt of her red dress nervously.

While Winter found the action to be adorable, it was not enough to make her want to go through with this anymore. The last thing she wanted was for the police to show up or worse, someone recognizing her.

"Just go back." Winter was about to close the door, but was surprised that the young girl wedged herself between the doorway.

"W-Wait! I can't go back so soon!"

"Well I'm telling you to. Now get out of the way!"

"No!" She took a deep breath, her silver eyes shining with determination. She reached out to Winter's hand and brought her fingers to her lips, kissing each one. "Please! G-Give me a chance to make this night special."

Winter couldn't help but faintly blush. Maybe it was because she lacked any sort of physical contact for a while or because she was just simply lonely, but she found herself changing her mind rather quickly. Perhaps she misjudged the girl too soon. They wouldn't send her someone underage. That would be incredibly bad for business and she did already pay for the night.

"…Fine. Come in."

The younger girl smiled as Winter moved to let her in and closed it once she entered.

"What's your name?" Winter thought she may as well know who it was she'd be spending the night with.

The younger girl smiled.

"…Eirian."

* * *

 _ **Okay, THIS was hard figuring out.**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait! I was on spring break and kinda got lazy. My bad!**_

 _ **So the winner was Winter. Got pretty close between her and Adam. (Still gonna do that.)**_

 _ **So this is the order: Winter, Junior (shoutout to (I apologize if I misread your PM) deadakrim), Adam, then Roman again and probably another poll from there or something like that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby stared nervously at the hotel door.

She had been standing there for nearly five minutes without so much as moving. She still couldn't believe this. Checking her work Scroll, Ruby decided to it was high time to start the "appointment".

Swallowing her anxiety, she knocked on the door. Her mind flashed back to how it lead up to this as the door slowly opened.

* * *

"Winter Schnee made an appointment with you."

Silver irises shrunk in complete disbelief. "W-What?"

The cabbie studied her expression. "You know her or somethin'?"

"…Kind of?" Ruby flashed a tightlipped smile. Haven crossed her arms. She was a lot of things in life, but an idiot wasn't one of them. "Ruby?"

The young girl flinched under the sharp demanding leer. "Uhhh…w-well…" She sighed. It's not like she could hide it. "…Okay, I do know her."

"Wow." Haven's eyes bugged out. "How did you know someone like that?"

"W-Well not directly." Ruby explained. "I'm best friends with her little sister, Weiss."

"Weiss S—?! What college are you attending?!"

"…Beacon University?" She hesitantly said.

"Be—" Haven face-palm. "My god. I thought you going through this was tragic. Now we _really_ need to make sure nobody finds you out."

Ruby nervously laughed. "S-So do I not take this appointment?"

"No. Considering the tuition for that college, you need this. Winter payed three grand for an all-nighter. Except…"

"Except what?"

Haven unwrapped a Creamsicle. "You know that real fancy schmancy hotel near the heart of the city?"

Ruby's mouth dropped. She heard stories from Weiss about eating at the restaurant and had only been there once to celebrate Weiss' birthday. That was last February. "No way…"

The cabbie nodded. "Yup. So we need ta dress you up a bit. Unfortunately that sorta getup isn't in ma wardrobe."

Silver eyes looked down and took in a leather vest and scoop-necked dark-gray-and-black shirt with a long, light gray undershirt. Her black jeans were ripped and her combat boots were scuffed. Ruby couldn't help but silently agree.

"Buuuuuuut! One of my sisters is all over this." She took a bite of her Creamsicle. "Meet me here tomorrow around six."

* * *

After bidding Yang good night — explaining she had work — Ruby headed for the 7-11 again. Rather than being alone, the cabbie brought a girl along. Ruby assumed that she was Haven's sister, but thought that must've been more of a title.

For one thing, they looked nothing alike. The cabbie's choppy black mohawk and undercut greatly contrasted a honey brown, loosely curled bob with streaks of cerise. Along with her seemingly flawless peaches-and-cream complexion and perfect makeup.

"Ruby, hey!" Haven waved, beckoning her to come closer. "Meet my sis, Maria, but call everyone calls her Mimi."

Mimi wore a monochromatic ensemble. To combat the massive heatwave, she wore a sea green lace crop top cami, with a vertical-strip, black-and-white miniskirt. Her left hand had a black lace fingerless glove and a slim silvery bracelet, while the right had a black satin scrunchie and three platinum rings. Pedicured toes peeked out from hot pink, knee-high gladiator sandals.

The most interesting to Ruby were the small black devil horns ornaments, with one decorated with a white ribbon.

Despite looking taller, Mimi could've possibly been no taller than Ruby if it weren't for her platforms.

Honey-colored eyes peered into silver, almost like they were scrutinizing every little detail. Suddenly Ruby felt manicured fingers pinch her cheeks. "GYAA! W-Wha err yew dewing?!" She almost demanded. Mimi ignored her and continued to squeeze and mush and squish her cheeks. As quickly as she had grabbed Ruby's cheeks, she stopped…and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Ooo! She's just too cute, Haves!" Mimi gushed, cradling Ruby's head. "Don't worry sweetie! I'll make you so pretty that you'll have to fight people off with a stick!"

"Oh! U-Umm… Thanks Mimi." Ruby mumbled through the her arms. Mimi broke the embrace. "Please! Just call me Mel! Okay? Okay!"

"Uhhhh…"

The cabbie clasped a hand on both of their shoulders. "So. We're doing this or what?"

"To my lair!" Mimi stated proudly.

* * *

Ruby had thought she seen the worse when it came to messy bedrooms. Yang's bed was never made. Dirty plates and empty Red Bull cans would be on her desk from time to time. Posters crookedly covered the walls, with dirty laundry strewn all over the floor.

But this single room, in a dumpy boarding apartment, took the icing, the cake, and the cherry on top.

As Ruby watched Mimi push her bedroom door open by a crack, it refused to go any further. Haven soon joined in and shoved the flimsy door open. Ruby instantly saw the cause: a mountain of dirty laundry was piled up against it.

As Haven deftly used her foot to free the door, Ruby witnessed the full horror of Mimi's room. The unmade bed was piled high with fashion magazines, scrap paper, pencils, pens, notebooks, and a laptop. A plushie had been dropped from the peak of the laundry pile. A half-eaten pepperoni pizza, inside it's box, laid atop of a desk, accompanied by several empty soda cans. The small metal wastebasket, overflowing with crumpled paper, begged to be emptied. A white vanity in one corner had dozens of makeup equipment and other necessities. The closet, on the other side of the room, was ajar, and Ruby could spy computer wires peeking out from under a collection of shoes.

Upon seeing Ruby's dropped jaw, Haven sighed, like she heard a bad joke, "Mimi, I love you and all, and I know you don't like cleaning but seriously — clean up this mess."

"The clean-up can wait!" Mimi stated promptly, turning on her playlist. She began digging through her closet, muttering, "No… Nope… Uh-uh… Yeah right… No…" under her breath.

Meanwhile Ruby watched where she stepped, watch Mimi continued to dig. Haven, on the other hand, leaned against an adjacent wall, playing on her Scroll.

"You nervous?"

The question almost caused Ruby to stumble into a pile of laundry. "Y-Yeah… This is my first time with a girl, s-so…"

"It'll be fine. Just be assertive than usual. All of us respect that. Anyway!" Mimi began to dig deeper in her closet. "You need to blend in with the people that like to party while looking classy! If you don't show a bit of skin, you'll stick out." She started throwing dresses and belts over her head, mumbling things to herself again.

"Bingo!" Mimi held up a red dress. "What'd ya think? Be honest. It's cool; I can take it." Ruby held her breath as she stared at it.

"That one shows my knees," she defended.

Mimi let out a small gasp with a shocked expression and spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Scandalous!"

As Haven laughed, Ruby rolled her eyes. "I get that I'm supposed to get dressed up and stuff, but what's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Because…" she gestured to what Ruby was wearing, "you want to avoid people thinking you look childish?"

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just saying — cotton is not sexy in a luxurious place. At all."

Ruby twirled the material at her t-shirt around her fingers. "Okay, fine, I get your point, but I'm not sure if I'll fit in your clothes."

"Relax, it'll be fiiiine." Mimi finally settled on a dress that appeared somewhat presentable and showed it to Ruby. "What do you think of this one?"

Mimi held up a black dress with a cowl neckline and black beading on the skirt.

"I don't know…" Ruby said.

"Try it on," she suggested.

Ruby wrapped her hand around the hanger. Mimi turned to her vanity and dug through her makeup. Ruby stripped off everything, leaving a tank top and spandex shorts underneath. She held it up and tried to put it on, but she couldn't fit it over her shoulders.

"I'm having a problem," Ruby said, fabric muffling her words.

Mimi turned around and laughed. Haven pulled the bottom half down over her chest, and stretched what was left to fit over Ruby's head. Mimi took a step closer and examined her with a scrutinizing glare. She reached forward to adjust the neckline, but it must not have looked right.

She came to a conclusion and waved her hand. "Take that one off. It's not going to work."

Ruby grunted as she tried to figure out how to get it off when she struggled to get it on. The cabbie sighed and pulled it off her and placed it back on the hanger. Mimi quickly produced another dress: a small, lacy, red number that didn't seem to cover much. Ruby took it in her hands with what she hoped wasn't eagerness and started to pull it over her head before Mimi stopped her.

"You're might just need to take off that tank top," she said.

Ruby shot her a feigned look of pain and obliged, throwing it to one side of the room. Pulling the bottom over her head was easy, but the bust was a challenge. Ruby smoothed it over her lower half and tugged at the bottom, hoping her spandex wouldn't show.

"What about this one?" she asked.

When Mimi turned around again, the most absurd expression crossed her face. She broke out into fits of laughter.

"What?" Ruby demanded, suddenly embarrassed.

"Look in the mirror," she giggled.

Ruby stood in front of the vanity and blushed. The middle of the dress sagged. In contrast, the dress was super tight around her chest and rear, with a piece of fabric coming down to her thigh on the right side of her reflection. The sweetheart neckline, however, made her look more mature than she was.

"Is it supposed to be this way?" Haven asked.

Right behind her, Mimi said, "No, but this," She fingered the silky fabric, "isn't supposed to sag. I guess," she snickered, "I don't quite have the chest to hold it up like you do, but you exactly don't have the waist."

"Stop laughing!" Ruby blushed.

Mimi grabbed a chunk of fabric and pulled it to a spot between her shoulder blades and clipped it. "Better?"

Ruby had to admit, the dress looked pretty good, but she didn't like how it squeezed certain areas. Haven noticed as quickly as she did.

"Third time's the charm?"

"Please!" Ruby agreed as she squirmed out of it, and tossed it to the side.

Mimi dug through her closet once more. "…Bingo! This has to be the one!" She held up a black lace, red party dress.

Ruby stared for a moment longer and blinked. "That could work."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Ruby found herself staring up at the towering hotel.

"Still nervous?" The cabbie asked.

She nodded.

Haven let out a breath. "C'mon. Mimi dolled you up and everything…"

It was true. After Ruby put on the dress and "urged" to put on "lady stilts", Mimi even did her makeup to enhance her delicate look and styled her hair into gentle curls. Although embarrassed, Ruby had to admit she looked pretty.

"Besides, I explained everything I felt like I needed on the way here. Just do what Mel said: 'Be assertive'. Okay?"

"…Okay."

"Alright. Well, get a move on. I'll be back for you early in the morning."

"Got it." Ruby said as she climbed out of the car. "See you later then."

Haven gave a slight wave. "See ya."

Ruby watched as the cab pulled away before looking up at the pristine building. She knew, somewhere inside one of the many many rooms, Winter Schnee was waiting.

Inhaling a deep breath, Ruby took a cautious step (not because she was nervous, but because she didn't want to trip) forward and walked on. Slipping past the revolving door, she almost got waddled around, looking for the elevator. Not sure who too ask, Ruby just decided to walk in one direction, knowing she could be late for her appointment. But her "lady stilts" got the better of her. One moment she had trip, the next someone broke her fall.

Ruby glanced up to find herself staring in a single dark violet eye. A young man, who looked around her age, had caught her by the waist. Taken by surprise, she immediately stood up. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Getting a better look, Ruby saw that he was taller by a head and shoulders. His hair was as white as Weiss' except he had streaks of platinum. And despite it being neatly trimmed, his fringe was feathered and layered; falling completely over the left side of his face. What shocked Ruby most was his suit — entirely black, from his shirt to his dress shoes. He wasn't very pale but his suit begged to differ. At the moment, the young man blankly stared at her before he spoke. "It's fine."

His voice wasn't cold, but lacked emotion.

"Are you lost?"

Ruby nodded sheepishly. "I'm…I'm trying to find the elevators."

The young man pointed in one direction. "They're that way."

She smiled. "Oh! Thank you!" Ruby gave a slight wave — which he absentmindedly returned — and scurried off, hoping she wasn't late.

* * *

Ruby stared at the woman behind the door. Everything Weiss had said about her older sister fitted to a T. Prim and proper, Winter held herself with an air of confidence and dignity. She was dressed in an ironed, almost blinding white business suit and heels, blue button-up vest and a simple red pendant.

"Hi! Umm…Winter Schnee?"

"Who else would I be?" The older woman answered coldly.

Ruby flinched.

"Oh! Ah, umm, well…" She clutched the hem of her dress nervously, feeling her icy stare.

"Just go back." Winter was about to close the door, but Ruby wedged herself between the doorway.

"W-Wait! I can't go back so soon!" Technically this wasn't a lie because Ruby wasn't sure if Haven would come back to get her.

"Well I'm telling you to. Now get out of the way!"

"No!" She took a deep breath and reached out to grab Winter's hand, bringing her fingers up to her lips. "Please! G-Give me a chance to make this night special."

She saw Winter silently think it over. "…Fine. Come in."

Ruby smiled as Winter moved to let her in and closed it once she entered.

The young girl entered the room, mouth hanging open at the sight of it. The suite was colored in whites and pale shades of blue. A small crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, casting a low lighting to create a more sensual atmosphere. To her left was a small sitting area with white couches, decorated with a coffee table and plush white rug, facing the spacious window of the city's skyline. A king-sized canopy bed stood on the other end; silk drapes delicately placed. Ruby turned back to Winter and opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it.

"What's your name?"

She smiled again. "…Eirian."

Winter curtly nodded and turn around. "Follow me," she ordered.

Ruby didn't hesitate and followed her closer to the bed. She felt her heartbeat quicken. She tried recalled what it was that Haven and Melisande (and Yang, just not in this particular scenario) had said.

 _Be assertive!_

First time or not, she needed this to go well. Squaring her shoulders, she mentally prepared herself. She was not going to mess this up! She was going to blow Winter away and maybe make her a repeat customer from this.

Winter turned to Ruby, intent on setting some ground rules for their evening, but before she could even utter a word Ruby acted.

 _Be assertive! Be assertive!_ she kept chanting in her mind. Grabbing Winter's hand, she tugged her into her arms in one smooth movement. Her arm wrapping around Winter's waist, holding her in place.

"…What are you doing?!" Winter practically screamed, a blush now spreading across her cheeks. She hadn't expected to be grabbed so suddenly.

"W-What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't recall granting you permission to touch me!"

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. She remembered Haven explain that some women liked playing this game of hard to get before getting down. Maybe Winter was doing that as well? Haven had also said that every woman liked different things when it came to foreplay. If Winter wanted to then she'd play the part of the aggressor. Ruby just had to think fast with something.

"But… Isn't that why you called for me?" Ruby's hands ventured from Winter's waist to the small of her back, slowly tracing patterns lower and lower but not too low. Winter shuddered in her arms. "To touch you? Like this?"

Ruby kissed her along her jawline, making her hands useful. They caressed Winter along her sides, down to her hips. Ruby couldn't help but notice how well the suit hugged the older's woman's every curve.

"W-Wait…" Winter breathed.

Ruby didn't wait. Her lips moved to Winter's slender throat, gently placing butterfly kisses. A hand came up and cupped one of her breasts. Slowly massaging, Ruby tested to see how Winter would react.

Winter could feel her mind becoming hazier and hazier with lust — she hadn't felt this good in a long time. She needed to stop though. She wasn't supposed to be the one who was being dominated like this. She did the dominating. Ruby felt Winter put her hands against her shoulders and suddenly, she was falling backwards.

"Wha—?"

Ruby now found herself on the bed with Winter hovering over her.

"I told you to wait!" Winter glared down at the younger girl. The glare lost some of its bite with the way she was breathing heavily. Alongside how flush her face was.

"O-Oh…so wait… Y-You weren't playing hard to get?"

"No!"

"…Ah." Ruby laughed nervously. "W-Well…this is awkward."

"If you'd simply listen to me we could have avoided this all together."

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby blushed and pouted slightly.

 _Adorable…_ Winter quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. She was finally in control. She wasn't about to lose it again. She had the perfect night planned out in her head and it was time to put it back on track.

"Now there is only one rule you need to follow and everything will be fine."

"A-And it would be…?"

"You do exactly as I say — no questions asked."

Ruby gulped but nodded.

"Good." Winter lowered herself to Ruby's lips. It would only be for the night, but she intended to make the most of it. She stood up, bringing Ruby with her, and took a step back.

"Strip."

Silver eyes blankly stared. "H-Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself. Do what I said and lie in the bed. On your stomach…and keep your lingerie on."

Ruby quickly did what she was told. Completely almost bare, she felt her cheeks heat up as she laid down. The older woman wasted no time — undoing the buttons of her vest and setting it neatly on a chair. Slipping off her heels, Winter approached the bed.

Ruby, feeling added weight on the mattress, still wasn't exactly sure what women did in bed together. However, she soon felt her answer. Winter started rubbing her folds against her panties.

Ruby let a moan slip out as Winter drilled her finger into her, feeling the velvety warmth against her finger. She dared to go as deep as one finger would let her. Ruby let out a small gasp, her hands gripping the nearest pillow.

Winter wasn't done. She rotated her finger inside, feeling the moistness drip down her palm and onto the silk bedsheets beneath them. "Shh." She shushed, resting on top of Ruby's back. "Relax…" Reassuring words aside, Ruby tried getting use to the sudden intruder in her.

Winter promptly removed her finger and decided to tease her a little more first. Running the tips of her index and middle finger down the sides of her folds, meeting at the clit. The first touch buzzed Ruby through her nerves. Caught between the two fingers, they grind back and forth, pinching tightly.

Ruby writhed on her lap. With clenched teeth and eyes closed shut, her breathing quickly changed to panting. The older woman continued to play with the sensitive bud, almost driving Ruby over the edge; her mind already beginning to blur. No one had teased her like this before — not with fingers. She couldn't control the words spilling from her mouth until Winter stopped pinching.

"Oh, does it feel that good?" Winter faintly smirked. She ran her free hand through Ruby's hair and soon caressed her rear, massaging the smooth skin. "Hm… For such a petite girl, you have rather nice curves." Joyfully, she squeezed as her other hand softly slid up and down her flower.

If Ruby's face wasn't as red as her name, it was now.

She moaned as Winter's fingers re-entered. Using two fingers, she drove into her folds. Pinpointing a very sensitive spot, Winter felt Ruby's warmth on her fingertips. Winter quickly kissed the her nape and whispered, "Keep quiet. Or else someone will hear you." With that, Winter ramped up her speed, driving her fingers deeper before dashing out, making sure to stretching her fingers apart and brush her petals on the way out. Covering her mouth with a pillow, Ruby muffled her moans, unable to keep her hips from bucking.

Winter simply enjoyed burying her fingers into her. Feeling Ruby tighten was uplifting, and her panting had become much more intense and was pulsing with the desire to climax, but Winter wasn't going to allow that just yet. Raking her fingertips against her, she left Ruby longing for more.

Swiftly, Winter turned her onto her back.

Undoing the clasp of Ruby's bra, she took an ice cube out of the glass from the nightstand and rubbed it ever so slowly in tight circles around Ruby's nipple observing the temperature. The motion caused her nipple become erect and swell into a succulent shade of pink before Winter repeated the process to the other one. Simultaneously her other hand was still busy — slipping off Ruby's panties, her fingers continued sliding in and out of the young prostitute, purposely brushing against her clit.

Ruby, at this point, had melted into euphoria, responding to her wondrous touch with moans and gasps, vocalizing her delight. Winter was stimulated by each of her sexual sounds, the erotic tingling sensation spiraled through her body. Enjoying the effect of the ice, she quickly grabbed another cube blindly while suckling and nibbling at Ruby's nipples. She took the ice cube and traced it along her midriff down to her flower. Nuzzling the cube, the light pressure reverberated through Ruby's body amidst her enthrallment. The chill enriched her senses as the frosty cube was caressed against her sweltering clit.

Winter gradually pushed the ice into Ruby causing her to gasp at the odd sensation; warmth spread rapidly and slid along Winter's fingers. She licked them, enjoying the uniquely sweet taste. Her tongue began to eagerly lap at the sweetness from between Ruby's legs. Soon it wasn't enough her tongue greedily entered her folds hungrily yearning more. She sucked at her clit for what felt like but a moment.

Ruby clenched the silky bedsheets as she began rolling her hips. She panted through her elation. Her slim legs had wrapped tightly around the older woman's head and her back arched as she felt herself melt onto Winter's lips. Ruby convulsed and jerked from the aftershock of her release.

"Hah… Hah… Ah…! W-What are you doing?!" Ruby asked, eyes trying to focus on the blurry bed. Winter massaged Ruby's thighs again while pulling her fingers out painfully slow. "…I haven't been ravished."

"Huh…?"

Winter almost let out an exasperated sighed. Luckily it took Ruby a split second for her brain to reconnect the dots. As her eyes widened, she got up at on her feet. After being on her stomach and hypnotized for the last fifteen minutes, she almost stumbled and tripped. "Oh, you caught on. Now then…" Winter stood up. "Undress me."

Ruby internally shrieked for a moment before getting to work. From the little experience she had, Ruby couldn't release Winter in very many different ways that involved teasing and humiliation. But she didn't want that, this was Weiss' sister. The sister Weiss looked up to for many reasons. Ruby felt like she understood because she had Yang, who she looked up to. So no matter what may come, she wasn't going to mean or rude to Winter.

After a few moments of removing clothing, Winter was displayed, in her lingerie, in front of her. Her skin was almost pale as her own, but more toned and had a more…grown-up look. Her thighs; also pale, but rather large and much bigger, like Yang's. And finally her lingerie — a pale blue, possibly (and most likely) matching her little sister.

Winter sat back down. Then came the quiet order: "…Get to work."

Ruby obeyed, nodding and lowered herself, but hesitated. Winter laid down, back against the down pillows, eyes fixed on the young girl. "Well? Go on." She urged, slightly rolling her hips. Ruby nodded again, mentally preparing herself and gulped. _This…really is my first time with a g—no, a woman. I'm about to please a woman. If I picked up on anything from being pleased…now's a better time than any._

Ruby's face grew more flushed as she pulled off Winter's panties, carefully placing them down. Having to take a short break to breathe, silver eyes looked up at icy blue. The long fringe covering her right eye created a somewhat menacing appearance. But…Ruby knew she was only stressed from work. She wondered if Winter was really any different from Weiss. Then she noticed a very faint blush that was beginning to appear. Taking that as encouragement, Ruby went back to Winter's folds. Having been trimmed and waxed daily, there was only a tamed patch as white as her hair.

Ruby took a deep breath and gently pressed her warm tongue against Winter's folds. Winter cried out almost immediately, digging her fingers into Ruby's hair and gripped tightly. She bit down her thumbnail, refraining to tell the whole hotel what she was doing behind closed doors. Ruby licked on, pushing her tongue in further. Taking a lick, she tasted more of Winter than she thought she would. Her release ran across her tongue, flowing into her mouth.

Feeling Ruby's tongue deep inside, Winter tried holding back, trying to stay calm. Ruby continued using her tongue to slowly move back and forth, seducing her to a whole new level. Winter's fingers dug deeper into thick hair. She let out moan after moan, breathing grew heavier, heart beating faster, mind racing. Winter felt herself about to release, but thought of the image she was portraying to her little sister. She could possibly never look her in the eye again! But despite that…

Winter gently pushed Ruby's head further in. The silver eyed girl was taken back for a moment, but continued. Tongue slowly circling deep inside, Winter's back arched, moaning into her hand and breathlessly panting. Her body pleaded to let her ecstasy burst.

However, a thought struck Ruby and she stopped and looked at the nightstand.

Unfortunately the remainder of the ice cubes in the cup had melted into cool water. But Ruby dumped the ice water onto her hands conscious of Winter's curious gaze. Her hands were chilled now as she rubbed Winter's flower again and began placing her finger into her folds.

Winter let out a surprised yelp. Ruby's nose brushed over the very sensitive bud, as she proceeded to lick, and with every exhale, the warm breath sent shocks straight up to Winter's body. Her loud moans were followed by a gush of her fluids running over Ruby's mouth and dripped down her chin. It took a few seconds for the full impact to hit her.

Winter's entire body tensed, toes curling up. The heat of pleasure suddenly flooded up through her entire body as she breathlessly gasped. Her eyes nearly shut, Winter could still feel her tongue inside, lapping up all the bittersweetness she could. It was enough to make her moan with satisfaction and soon found her muscles relaxing.

Then Ruby sat up and leaned closer and deeply kissed Winter.

The young girl gave a little hum of contentment, sending shivers of pleasure throughout the older woman. Winter felt her strapless bra unclasped and fall to the floor. Ruby soon found herself fondling her breasts, and froze in shock. She abruptly pulled herself away, face glowing red.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Ruby spluttered, hugging her knees and backed away into a dark corner of the canopy bed. "I-It's just t-that you're really attractive a-and…and…and…" She sighed and buried her head into her knees. "…I'm sorry."

Winter studied her for a moment before crawling closer. Ruby sensed her presence and slowly lifted her head back up. Just as she was about to speak, Winter captured her lips with hers. Next thing she knew, she was straddling the older woman's lap.

Winter broke the kiss and half-heartedly smiled seeing Ruby stare at her in awe. "It's alright…" She grabbed Ruby's hand and guided it onto her breast. "You may continue…"

Ruby stared at her for a moment longer, mildly surprised, but resumed what she started. She ran her index finger along one nipple while her slim fingers stroked the other, making each one erect. Winter began to buck her hips, rocking into Ruby and desperate for something to grind against.

Ruby felt Winter extended one of her legs and slid it between her knees. She stopped her ministrations as she let out a gasp. Winter chuckled. "Now then, follow my lead…"

Ruby nodded meekly and obeyed, mimicking her. As Winter eased her hips toward Ruby's, who was shivering with anticipation; Winter felt incredibly warm… The young girl felt pleasure go up her spine as her folds were pressed against Winter's, their legs now fully entwined. She knew instinctively what was to come next…

"Oh…?" Winter husked, beginning to rock her hips, slowly. "Never done this before? It's called 'scissoring'. You should keep it in mind for your other 'clients'…"

Ruby was at a loss to respond; she was far too busy struggling to breathe steadily as her extremely sensitive flower was firmly pressed to Winter's own moist petals… She started to lose track of where her own body ended and where Winter's began as their arousal mingled over each other's thighs, a steady heat rising between them as they began to jerk their hips faster and more roughly, sending Ruby over the moon.

Winter nearly threw back her head, eyes shut tight and mouth wide open as she shuddered. She grabbed hold of Ruby's firm rear and rocked her harder into her. Ruby let out a pleased moan as she received a generous amount of friction herself, and tried to refocus on Winter's breasts.

Winter reciprocated by running both of her hands into her hair, giving a small yank. Ruby's squeal was muffled as she suckled on a nipple, and grabbed Winter's other breast, pinching roughly.

Ruby had never felt anything that got her so much hotter so fast, and soon her hips were bucking faster — harder — as if by their own accord. She had to go faster…to feel even more… Her consciousness dimmed to the mere awareness of pleasure above all else, so much so that she almost failed to notice as Winter pushed her to lay flat on the bed and seized her by the thighs. Ruby threw her head back, screaming in ecstasy.

Finally, it became too much for either of them.

Not only was there the base physical pleasure of it now, but also the new unique feeling as though Winter was actually inside her as a pool of heat welling within her, churning, spinning…releasing…!

The back of Ruby's head struck the bed hard as she released herself — more intense than any she'd previously experienced. As Ruby felt herself lapsing from consciousness, her thighs were showered in warmth, and she heard Winter moaning before collapsing on top of her…

The older woman gasped as she felt tingles go through her spine as she released herself. She would screamed if Ruby hadn't decided to deeply kiss her, muffling the sound.

Both woman blushed as they felt their release mix and meld between their inner thighs. They listened to each other's soft panting as they laid down, muscles relaxing, and soon passing out.

* * *

The morning sun shined as Ruby walked through the lobby awkwardly in her "stupid lady stilts" again. She needed to get out of the hotel before Weiss spotted her. She knew for a fact that — due to the Heiress talking about it nonstop all week — Weiss was coming here to have a family breakfast.

 _She might not even be here yet…or recognize me…_ She decisively thought. _Oh who am I kidding!? Weiss isn't an idiot! She only needs one good look at me and—!_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden collision and shut her eyes, expecting to fall. However, she quickly felt arms wrap around her. A very familiar scenario from last night.

"…Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked.

Slowly peeking an eye open, Ruby was shellshocked to see a man almost tower over her. He was very well-dressed and clean; he wore a white business overcoat, with a tucked in white button-up and black cashmere sweater vest alongside a red tie. From the waist down were ironed dark gray slacks and black loafers. His black hair had graying sideburns but was well kept.

Ruby abruptly stood up and broke free from the man's embrace. "Y-Yes! I-I'm fine. I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention either. I had a lot on my mind."

She laughed. "Everyone does. Sorry about that Mr…?" She looked him in the eye.

"Ironwood. James Ironwood." He smiled and held out a hand. "And you would be…?"

"O-Oh! Eirian!" Ruby quickly took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ironwood!"

Ironwood chuckled. "Please, by all means call me James."

"Oh, okay and again I'm sorry. But I really need to get going…"

"Oh, of course. Forgive me for taking up your time."

Ruby shook her head. "No, no. If anything it was really nice meeting you." She walked past him and waved. "Bye James."

He returned the wave. "Good bye for now."

With that, Ruby speed-walked out of the lobby, avoiding to trip and fall flat on her face, and out the revolving door.

* * *

Ironwood stared after the young lady in red. He never met anyone so honest and open, her innocence making her evermore charming.

Glancing down at his arms, he couldn't help but notice how small…and warm she was. Immediately Ironwood shook away his thoughts. Eirian may be pretty…with a very engaging smile…but she was too young for him. As he strolled to the restaurant, his mind wandered…

He couldn't help but noticed how soft her skin was when he stopped her fall…and how pearly white… Her hair was odd yet rather befitting, and her eyes… Ironwood's face grew faintly pink upon remembering her mesmerizing silvery irises…how they could've seen within the very depth of his soul—

"Good morning! How may I help you, sir?"

Ironwood blinked and found himself looking at a beaming hostess.

"Hello. I'm here under a reservation. Schnee?"

The hostess checked the list and soon nodded. "Ironwood?"

"Yes."

The hostess nodded to a waiter, who grabbed a menu and gestured him to follow. "Right this way, please."

He followed the waiter to a more secluded part of the restaurant. Along the way, Ironwood took noticed at some of the couples. All of them seemed to be having a wonderful time in each other's company, sharing laughter and smiles.

His burrow slightly twitched as he felt the early stirrings of jealousy begin to surface. Looking through the window and at the city skyline, he thought what it would be like if he'd brought Eirian for dinner. She would love the view, her eyes sparkling in absolute delight—

"Here you are, sir."

Ironwood snapped out of it as the waiter showed him his designated table. Presently sitting there were two sisters, Winter and Weiss Schnee. Ironwood had known them for some time, watching the sisters mature and even began working on projects with Winter. Weiss would most likely join the company after attending graduate school. He would even considered all of them close…if not for their professional distance.

"Good morning Winter, Weiss."

Weiss nodded at him. "Good morning sir," was all she said and returned to skimming through a menu.

Taking a seat, Ironwood noticed Winter looked more jovial.

"You seem happy this morning. Did something good happen?"

Winter laughed and slightly shook her head. "Can't I wake up on the right side of the bed sometimes, sir?"

 _Especially if it provides me with a nice view…_ she silently added in delight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo!**

 **Huh. It's been a year since I published this. So why haven't I been updating?**

 **Long ass story short, it heavily involves life happening and procrastination. Finishing high school, graduating, dog days of summer, getting into college and going through a semester. Now I'm about to remodel my room with new furniture and repaint it. And during that time my computer crashed and I lost ALL my files. Now I have to rewrite about…five chapters I outlined.**

 **So again, sorry! :(**

 **Luckily during that time I did some soul-searching, learned and understood a few things. (Particularly about the asexuality spectrum.) And with RWBY Volume 4 having come and gone, I got some character insight to work with! (Still counting the days until Volume 5.)**

 **So I decided to do something of a teaser. Hope y'all like it.**

* * *

"…You have weird eyes."

" _You_ want to make an appointment?!"

"Everyone has happiness…and sorrow."

"Better watch yourself, Taurus… I know a thing or about anger."

"Call it instinct."

"Everyone watches porn at some point Rubes!"

"Oh for god's sake, _again_?!"

* * *

 **P. S.**

 **I considering whether or not to make an account for NSFW works.**

 **Also! I'll be retitling this story and rewriting a few things more befitting to the characters.**


End file.
